Buggy D Clown
by The Fangirl5654
Summary: Buggy D Clown is my fav charater. Wished Oda-sama gave him more credits since he was the apprentice of Gol D Roger. But heres my version of Buggy. Hope the readers enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A newborn child cries echoed through the room. The mother smiled tiredly. After washing, the crying child was passed to his mother. The woman was a beauty. Even though glistening drops of sweat drops rolled down her forehead, her beauty overtook her exhausted state. Her aqua like hair rolled down to her arms, warm brown eyes shone with joy and happiness. The white sheets did nothing to cover her attractiveness.

"Congratulations Miss Maya! It's a healthy boy. What would you name the child?" the doctor replied.

The mother looked at her crying son. There was patch of his mother's hair at the top of his head, his eyes closed but the most distinct feature was a small red ball instead of a nose.

"He got it from his father." The mother thought fondly.

The mother cradled her son gently. The child feeling the warmth calms down. Maya chuckled. She gently stroked his head.

"I shall name him after his father. Buggy D Clown. He will continue the will of D." Maya declared.

"The will of D?" asked the doctor.

Maya only shake her head.

"I have feeling that he will make the world more interesting."

 **After 11 years**

In East blue, The Dawn Island stood tall proudly. The island was slowly inhabited by people. The Goa kingdom was slowly forming. A small boat was towing towards this island. In There sat a woman and a child.

"Mum, why do we have to move one island to another island?" buggy whined.

"Why? Because-"Maya got cut off.

"Life is short so why not explore? You already told me that but with your condition, your only making it worst. Why don't we just settle somewhere so that somebody takes a look at your illness?" I pleaded. His Beautiful and strong mother was withering away. Her pale face and the coughing was getting worst.

"Come on buggy, I always see excitement on your face whenever we sail away. Uh uh" she chided me when I tried to interrupt. "What you thought I didn't know? That would make a bad mother. Besides I like sailing away with my favorite son."

I deadpanned. "I am your only son."

She waved her hand. "You know you remind me of your father".

I kept quiet. I always wanted to know about my father but my mum always shake off my questions. It was only always times like this when she opened her feelings. I only know that my father was a pirate and he sailed away when I started to walk.

"Your father was the most obnoxious bastard I had ever the pleasure to meet."

"Mum I think you're overreacting'' I sweatdroped.

"But he was an honorable man. He was a captain of his crew. His crew respected and he treated them equally. The crazy old goose wanted the most bizarre adventure meaning the grand line." She chuckled. "I told him he was crazy but that slippery bastard stole my heart and made me believe in him. You have his gleam of eagerness whenever someone mentioned the seas."

I looked across the sea in our small boat. It rocked gently forth and back. She was right. From childhood whenever came across an island I always was the first one to search every edge and corner of it. The exhilaration and adrenaline always brought me a sense of adventure. And once I discovered every nook and cranny, there's always a discomfort in my mind. I couldn't find peace and there was an itch for new adventure. I slashed the waters and it created ripples. The water and scent of sea always brought inner peace towards me. I was amazed by the observation of my mum.

"Buggy look an island!" she pointed towards the island. "I have a good about this island."

"Last time you said that we were almost eaten by cannibals. Before that attacked by wild animals and-"I counted on my fingers.

"Alright! Alright! You proved your point but I have special feeling this time." She grinned.

I sighed. Please let this island be peaceful and god save us from any misfortune. But God had already a plan for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The waves pushed us towards the docks of the island. I quickly grabbed the rope and jumped toward the dock. As I landed, I pulled the rope and fastened it. My mum started to pack necessary gears. I grabbed the heaviest backpack and waited for mum.

"Mum give me that." I reached for the bag.

She yanked the bag from my hand. "Don't worry about that. You already got the heavy one."

I rolled my eyes. Stubborn woman.

"I'm surprised that you didn't walk off". She raised one of her eyebrow.

"You already know I'm worried about you." I mumbled.

"Awww my adorable and cutest son is worried about his old mother." I blushed. She cackled and grabbed me and started to make kissie faces.

"Mum! Stop that!" I tried to escape from her solid grip. She grinned and stated "Never!"

"Hey you!" we turned around and saw a young man around late twenties. He had a cleft chin and wearing oval glasses. His beanie hid his black hair and wore simple cloths.

"Hello and Good morning!" My mum chirped.

The man blushed after taking my mums appearance. He shook his head.

"Good morning to as well, Madam. I am the Mayer of Foosha village, Wood slap. You both seem to be new faces around here." He pulled out his hand.

Mum shaked his hand. "Madam? There's no need for that. My names Maya, Mr. Wood and this adorable young man is my son, Buggy. Say hi"

I blushed and frowned. A pointed look from mum got me pulling my hand for handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Oji-san." I said blandly.

A tick appeared on his forehead. "You Brat!" .A bump formed on my head where he had hit me. My mother was in a corner in her depressed state, her point finger making a circle in the soil.

"When did I get a rude kid from?" she wailed. The mayor was already by her side trying to cheer her up.

"Come on, mum. Let's go to the doctor already." My mum priority was number one.

"Is one of you injured?" the mayor questioned worriedly. The woman and the brat seemed nice. And they didn't show any threat towards the village. Although the woman and brat had hidden knife holsters on their thigh and chest. "Maybe for self-defense." He deducted.

I looked at Oji-san. "None of us are injured. But my mum, she's sick."

"Come on. I'll give you a tour of this village." Oji-san told us.

I locked my eyes with mum and she nodded. Alright tour it is. Oji-san directed us through the village. The town had a homey feeling. Windmills was spread across the village. It had empty road which lead to goa kingdom. Little buildings and a bar was connected to the road. Oji-san informed that Mt. Colubo was situated in the mountains near the village. Mostly mountain bandits lived there. He told us to avoid the place. We finally reached the doctors building.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Mayor. And forgive us for taking your important time as a mayor." She bowed. I scowled. She slapped my head and I followed her lead.

He scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing, Maya. I hope whatever this disease is goes away. But if you need help, I will gladly help you both."

"You're not bad Oji-san" I smirked.

"You cheeky brat!" A vein popped.

"Bye Oji-san" I waved at him as my mother dragged me towards the doctor's office.

"I take back my words." My mother said. "But mum, I am your cutest and adorable son." she groaned. I grinned mischiefly.

We sat at the waiting room. After a while a nurse came and told us the doctor was waiting. I stood up but mum told me to wait. She went away with a nurse towards a room. I couldn't sit there patiently, the mysterious condition of my mum was intensifying my curiosity. So I stood up and placed my ear against the door. Muffled voices were received.

"Miss Maya, from this tests. I conclude that an abnormal cells are growing in your medulla oblongata. These abnormal cells are known as tumors. Medulla oblongata is an important system which helps in your breathing, heartbeat and many important functions. Your symptoms of shortness of breath and abnormal heartbeat conclude that there is cancer invading your brain." The doctor's voice reached my ears.

I stared at the door in shock. Mum didn't say anything. I knew mum was getting sick and I didn't comprehend that it was this serious. My mum who raised me and cared for me was going to be snatched from me. This woman who protected me from bullies and who held me in her arms whenever storms hit our boat. This strong and kind soul was going to die.

Suddenly a laugh echoed through the room. I recognized the laugh. It was mum.

"Madam do you even comprehend this delicate situation?" the doctor spluttered. He told this woman that she had a disease that was incurable. And she started to laugh.

"That crazy old goose won the bet! I won't die an epic death." She chuckled but later frowned. "Buggy will be upset."

"Woman! You're going to die! Don't you realize that? Nobody can save-" the doctor got cut off by Maya as she grabbed his collar and she brought him closer.

"Doctor." A cold look appeared on her face. "Don't think that I don't understand you. I'm not an idiot. You know Death is inevitable. I'm just accepting it. I have lived to the fullest of my life." She let go him.

Doctor Riku had many patients in his life. He had tried to save many of his patients to his fullest potential. But alas even he can't save all his patient. Those patients had fear, horror and despair in their eyes and tried to avoid death. But this peculiar woman, Maya's showed nothing but acceptance and understanding of her situation. This woman was admirable. A hint of respect was shown in his eyes.

"Doc. Keep this between us." Her gaze had him nodding his head. "This village is the place where I will die. Promise me to bury me somewhere peaceful. Will ya?"

Buggy was listening to them. Silent sobs wrecked from his body. Tears and snot was spilling on his shirt. His mom was going to die. His mom was going to die. This sentence was repeating in his mind again and again. **No, She isn't going to.** His eyes reflected determination and defiance. He reared back his leg and slammed the door open.

" **You're not going to die on my watch."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You are not going to die on my watch". I yelled. "I will not allow it." My lungs struggled to breath. My yelling and trying to keep my sobs in didn't help it.

My mum looked at me calmly. She was sitting on a chair. An air of stillness and quiet surrounded her. I was frustrated by her. How dare she look at me like nothing is wrong? I began to feel like a kid who was going to throw tantrum.

Maya looked at her son. His face had tears rolling down his eyes. His checks has gone pink due to shortness of breath. She locked her eyes with him. Determination and defiance stared back. "He really went after his father." she thought fondly. She already knew she was going to die. She looked at her son's young face and smaller stature. "He is too young for this." An uncomfortable feeling was bubbling from her throat. She steeled her heart.

"Doctor Riku could you give us a moment?" The demand was heeded by the doctor as he walked away from the room.

Both mother and son stared at each other. After some seconds, Maya sighed.

"Buggy I thought I told you to stay at the waiting room".

"Cut down the crap, mother." I said. "We are leaving this island this instant."

"Buggy didn't you heard the doctor? There's no cure." Maya stated.

"Bullshit! He is an unfitting doctor. I am sure there are better doctors than him." I tried to make her understand.

"So what if we tried to find a better doctor? It's going to take years and I only have nine months." Maya said in an uncaring manner.

Buggy clenched his fists in anger. "So what? We will find him eventually and let him –"

"Buggy!" he flinched at the tone of his mother. "I didn't raise you as a selfish child. You heard the doctor. I don't want to lose those months in false hope and die in vain. Wake up! This is reality." Maya glared at him stoically.

The Truth crashed down his illusion. He broke down. His shoulder shaked uncontrollably. He wept furiously. He can't save his most beloved person. A familiar warmth enclosed him in her arms. He grabbed his mom and cried at her shoulder.

"I can't lose you too mom. Please don't go." He pleaded.

Maya lets out a tear and whispered "I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here."

He collapsed on his mom and closed his eyes trying to evade his worst nightmare.

 **After Some Time**

I glared at this stubborn and careless woman. My mom looked at me and grinned. I sighed. After that drama, my mom apologized the doctor and paid some berries for the door. I saw him let out a breath when we left. We really caused a commotion in that building. I walked with her side to side towards a motel. She paid for a room and we dropped our belongings in our room.

"Well I'm off to find a job." She turned towards me.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want her condition to worsen even more.

"Don't treat me differently because of some illness." She nagged me. "Besides I'm mom. Made Of Money. Get it? Get it?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I looked at her. Sometimes I wonder who was the mother, her or me.

"Just be careful. Promise me that."

"Mah sure." She waved me off.

I turned my back and started to explore the village. I noticed the village was slowly getting crowded. Some shops opened. Everyone was nice to him. Oji-san probably told them about us. I wasn't paying attention when I smacked right into someone and fell down.

"Hey! Brat look where you going. Huh you got some weird nose." He got near my face.

He was in his late twenties. He had pointed eyebrows, dark round eyes and a stubble on his chin. He was wearing a light beige shirt with a green apron over it. A pink rope was tied around his head. The insult was acknowledged. I opened my mouth to retort.

"Oh my. Are you okay?" a young woman worriedly asked him. I looked at her. She had a round face with brown eyes and short brown curly hair. She wore a dark colored vest over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She picked me up and pated the dirt off of me. "Gyoru what did you do to him?" she scolded him.

"Me? I didn't do nothing. This red nosed brat smacked right into me" He defended himself.

"Is he telling the truth boy?" she asked.

Payback time. "No Miss. He pushed me and started to insult my nose." I even put my innocent face.

The woman slapped him on the head. The man, Gyoru glared at me.

"I'm sorry about my husband. Nowadays he is cranky because our business isn't going well. By the way, what's your name son?"

I noticed their fish store and replied "I'm sorry for the rude introduction. My name is Buggy and I traveled here with my mum, Maya. Nice to meet you." Now to finish a grand introduction, I bowed my head in respect.

"What a nice little boy!" She glopped me. "Look what cute nose you have! I want a son like him." I flustered and blushed. This was not the reaction I expected.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let him go before he suffocates." Her husband grumbled.

"Oh my! Sorry." She lets go of me. "I am Chiken and this is my husband Gyoru. And we are the owner of UO. We collect fish and sell it to the village."

These people seem nice.

"Madam, its fine. As I said I'm new here. I am good at fishing maybe I could help around." I proposed. They both showed surprise at my idea. Gyoru opened his mouth to say.

"Okay. We will start from tomorrow morning at five o'clock. The pays is 50 berries." Gyoru glared at his wife but she gave him a pointed look.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it."

"Thank you so much. I will not disappoint you." I bowed again and took off towards a bar.

"Seriously? Him? What's so special about him?" Gyoru asked his wife.

"I don't know but he seems a nice boy." She replied. "Now get back to work." Gyoru sighed.

I walked away from the fish store. I stood in front of a bar. It had huge board with bold written letters **'PARTYSBAR'.** I walked in. I looked around to see bunch of people sitting at the tables. The friendly atmosphere indicated that most of them are the villagers. A blur of green slammed into me. I fell down again. Ugh what is wrong with me and slamming into someone?

"Ouch! That hurt." A girl around four or five rubbed her head. She had a yellow bandana covering her forehead, brown eyes and dark green hair. She was wearing an orange dress with pink strips.

"Oi! Watch it, you brat!" I yelled at her.

A tick appeared. "Me! You should watch where you are going! Red nose." She yelled back.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I should act like a mature person. I opened my eyes to see the girls making a face at me. My eyebrow twitched.

"Okay! That's it, Brat! I'm going to kill you!" I jumped towards her. She pulled her fists for protection.

Someone pulled us from the back of our shirt. We both turned to see.

"MUM!" "MISS MAYA!"

"Hey Kids!" she smiled at us.

"Mum, what are you doing here? And how do you know that brat?" I asked. The kid pulled her tongue towards me. I rolled my eyes. Real mature, kid.

"Makino meet my son, Buggy. Buggy meet the daughter of my boss, Makino."

"What! This rude boy is your son?" "What! You have to work with this brat?" we asked together and glared at each other.

"Wow guys! You both sound like soul mates." Maya teased them.

They both gagged. "Who would date this hag?" "Who would date this red nose?"

"Stop it." "Stop it."

"Okay! This proves it." Maya laughed with mirth. We both blushed.

"Mom. Stop it" I whined.

"Only when you both introduced yourself properly." Maya grinned cheekily.

 **Earlier This Morning**

Makino was working with her mother when the Mayor decided to visited them. Makino chirpily wished him good morning. He patted her head.

"Where's your mum? Makino."

"Good morning Mayor. Anything interesting happened today?" Makiko asked him.

He nodded his head in greeting. "Yeah, I meet some visitors. A mother and her brat. Nice people but armed."

"A brat?!"Makino asked in anticipation.

"Yeah. A boy around twelve or so. Why are you excited?" the Mayor questioned.

"Mayor, there isn't much children around here. Maybe you can play with him?" Makiko smiled at her only child.

"Yeah. I am sure we'll have lots of fun around." She grinned.

After a while, Makiko was serving drinks when a woman entered the bar. She was wearing black pants and white shirt and a coat over it. A knife hostler was wrapped around her leg and the other on was hidden in her coat. Her warm brown shone with good will and mirth. Her blue hair flowed down to her arms. She approached her.

"Hello Beautiful!" Makiko blushed and spluttered.

"I'm just messing with you." The woman laughed. "My names Maya. I am new here."

"Nice to meet you, Maya. I am Makiko, the owner of this bar. And the kid is my daughter, Makino." She points at her kid.

Maya looked over to see a green haired girl. "Cute kid. Better get ready to fight off suitors. If you know what I mean." She winked at Makiko. "Anyways I want know if you need hand around here?"

"Wellll" She looked over to see her daughter struggling between holding all the bottles in little arms and walking to the kitchen. There were too many tables to serve and clean. She turned towards Maya with a glint in her eyes. "You are hired!"

"Really? But I haven't even- "Maya blinked her eyes.

"Chop! Chop! There's no time to waste. Now wear this apron and tie your hair. Your job starts now." Maya was pushed towards the tables with a headband, green apron and cleaning cloth in her hand.

"I knew I had a good feeling about this island" She grinned. She wore the headband and tied the apron around her waist. She began to clean the table and whistle to a tune. A crash diverted her eyes to see Makino had stumbled over her feet and bottles lay around her. Maya approached her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She picked her and slowly gathered the bottles.

"Yeah. I am fin- Woah you are so pretty." Makino said with stars in her eyes. This lady is soo pretty and kind. I wanna be like her she decided.

Maya laughed merrily. "Really? I was thinking you're prettier than this old woman." Makino flushed bright red. Maya squealed and glopped her. "You're so cute. Wish I had daughter."

"Are you Miss Maya?!" Makino quizzed. "I heard you have a son. Can I meet him? Can you tell me his favorite things? I want to make him my friend. Uh wait what if he doesn't like me? What if I fail the friendship test? What if I'm the worst fri- "

"Woah kid slow down." She poked her forehead. "You're going way too fast."

"I'm sorry. I don't have lots of friends here. Maybe I can become your sons bestest friend?" Hope shone in her eyes.

"This kid is way too much energetic." Maya thought with wide eyes. "Buggy will love her" she smirked evilly.

"M-miss Maya. I don't think I like your scary face." Makino shivered frightfully.

"Don't worry one bit, Makino. My son will love you." Plans started to form in her mind.

"With that face, I should be worried." Makino dreaded.

 **Present**

"I am sorry I called you red-nose. Oni-san."

I stared at the brat. She was bowing her head with her hands clenched at her sides. She raised her head. I saw determination in her eyes.

"My names Makino. Let's be friends." She stated. She put her hand forward. A blush of embarrassment dusted on her cheek.

I felt a bubbly feeling. God dammit. This is not happening. She was looking at me with so much hope. The look was so tiny and precious. It felt like the world was going to be cruel to her. No no nope. I don't care I seriousl-

"I'm Buggy. And sure why not? Omoto-chan." And shook her hand.

She cheered.

God Dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"134….135….136..." I panted out. Beads of sweat fell down to the ground. I stared at the ground in concentration. I was currently exerting my body with push-ups. I was wearing blue short trousers while my shirt was lying around somewhere. "148...149…150." I stopped and stood up.

"Oni-san!" I saw Makino running and waving her hand towards me. I looked at her when she reached me.

It's been two months since we arrived this island. Makino and I growed closer ever since then. We unofficially signed us as siblings. This brat created a space in my heart and settled a soft feeling for her. And her cute feature didn't help either. We also hanged around whenever I got discharged from my shifts.

I passed the test of Chiken and Gyoru and helped them around. Chiken was kind to me while Gyoru was suspicious of me but later softened. They both accepted me as their son. Gyoru was like a father to me. I learned all cool new tricks of navigation and fishing from him. I also helped at the bar. To keep an eye on mum and protecting Makino and Makiko from perverts or bandits. Oji-san also visited from time to time. I also learned that he was a government official. Don't know what that stands for. Meh. But it sounded cool.

"What do you want, Omoto-chan?" I raised my eyebrow.

She looked up at me and crunched her face. Hah. Be jealous, Shorty. "You stink, Oni-san." My eye twitched.

"If you came to me just for that then go away." I huffed. Stupid brat.

"I just wanted you to come with me to visit Miss. Dadan and the mountain bandits. I know she will love my chocolate cookies." She holded her basket to show me.

"It's been a while since we visited them. Sure why not?" I shrugged. I grabbed my shirt off of the ground.

We also went to the mountains behind Foosha village. Though Makino whined about the dangers in the mountains. I had already explored Foosha village and sitting around didn't help me. So I ignored her warnings and packed gears. She also followed saying that she was bored. Personally I think she was worried about me. We explored the mountains and eventually got lost. It was getting darker by the seconds but luckily we found Dadan. Makino politely asked her for shelter. At first she harshly dismissed us but Makino's teary face made her feel guilty about leaving two kids in a dangerous jungle. From there an odd relation started. Though I and Dadan didn't get along well with each other.

"Oni-san you stink!"

"I HEARD YOU AT THE FIRST TIME, OKAY!" I yelled at her. She giggled and ran off.

After showering, we left Foosha village. We were walking on the path towards the mountain. The jungle started to get dense around us. The sound of birds and cricket's surrounded us. A whimper came over some bushes.

"Hey do you hear that?" I got closer the bush.

"Oni-san I don't that's a good idea." She whined. I payed no heed to her warning.

I pushed the bushes to see a baby tiger. It looked at me with pitiful eyes. I grabbed it by its scruff. "Hey, Makino! Look it's so cute."

"It's a tiger." She shrieked. "It's not supposed to be cute."

"Well I'm keeping it." I decided. I held it in my arm. "I'm going to name you Tiger." It blinked at me.

"At least be productive!" she sighed. "Never mind let's keep going."

We reached at the shack. There wasn't nobody outside. I took a deep breath. I saw Makino making a move to stop me.

"HEY OLG-HAG! WE'RE HOME!" I bawled.

The Door slammed open. An overweight and tall woman with orange curly hair stepped out of the shack. Her masculine face contorted in anger.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME HAG! YA RED NOSED FREAK!"

"RED NOSE FREAK!? I'LL SHOW YOU FREAK!' I pulled back my sleeves.

Her minions struggled to pull her back while Makino hit my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" she only gave me pointed look. "Behave!"

I pouted. If she wasn't my Omoto-

"Ow!" I glared at her.

"You were thinking ways to hurt." Fair enough.

She greeted them cheerfully and showed her basket. Dadan cheered up. Greedy woman. They invited us in. Soon enough we got absorbed in talking. The Dadan family were mountain bandits. They looted treasure and money from the nobles in goa kingdom. Also they had a policy that everyone had to hunt down food for themselves. But seeing them they acted like big family. I saw concerned looks whenever one of them got injured. That look granted that none of them would hurt Makino or me.

"Hey Buggy! What's that?" Dogra pointed at Tiger.

I smugly showed them. "This is my pet, Tiger."

"Wait isn't that?" Dadan asked Makino. She only sighed.

"You are one weird kid, Buggy." I ignored her and rubbed Tiger's belly.

Dogra crossed his arm and smirked at me. "You know buggy we caught three bears."

"What! No way!" he only pointed out at the window. I looked up to see three tied up bears. "Cool! Show me the trap, Dogra."

Visiting Dadan helped me learn tricks for hunting and skinning wild animals. They taught me how to survive in forests. Dogra and Magra also decided to help me in stealing and pickpocketing. Makino always gave us a disapproving looks whenever we went to Goa kingdom. I can proudly say I'm a Professional thief.

"Let's go, Buggy! Moms going to kill us if we're late!" she hurriedly packed the basket. I nodded.

I turned to Dadan and put tiger in her hands. "Take care of him. And don't you dare eat it, woman." She spluttered.

Makino grabbed my hand and started to drag us towards home. "Thanks for the food Dadan-san! We'll come soon to visit you!"

They waved at us in reply. After some miles later, we came to see Makiko waving us over at the bar.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Makino shouted and started to run towards the bar.

"H-hey you cheater!" I followed her lead.

We both hunched over, panting. I grinned at her. "I won." She frowned. "Only cuz you're taller." "Well don't start a race when you know you can't win" I retorted.

"Ahem." A cough turned our head towards Makiko. "Where were you guys?"

"Umm we were just playing around." Makino sweated. Oh god Makino you're a terrible liar.

"Really?" Makiko narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on, Makiko. I'm sure they weren't doing something wrong. Right buggy?" Mum winked at me. I reddened. Makino looked at us, confused.

Even though I repeatedly told mum that I don't have any crush on Makino, she already decided that Makino was going to be her daughter-in-law. Makiko only rolled her eyes when she was informed. Even she thought the idea was absurd.

"Anyway, Makino go take orders and Buggy go pick those glasses off the tables." She told us.

We obediently followed her orders. Angry Makiko is the last thing we wanted on our list. The entire evening was spent taking orders and cleaning tables. I was in the basement when I heard my mum and Makiko.

"Maya, are you okay? Your face is pale and clearly you're out of breath"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

A sigh.

"Just put those crates away and that's it. You're going straight to bed."

"B-but" Silence. "Fine."

I clenched my fist. I'm so useless. I can't even ease my mother's pain. My eyes dampened. **No**. I will be strong for her. I braced myself.

 **CRASH**

"MAYA!"

I ran out of the basement. I saw mom on Makiko's lap. She was struggling to breathe. Coughs wrecked her body. I stared in shock and fear gripped my heart. Makiko looked at me and started to shout. Her voice didn't reach me. I only saw mom. Somebody shoke my body then I stirred out of my daze.

"BUGGY! GO BRING THE DOCTOR." Makino was slamming her fists on me.

I reacted immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We were sitting in the waiting room, uneasy. I stared the wall blankly. I felt Makino squeeze her hand around mine. I looked at her. She gave a reassuring look. I smiled weakly back at her. Doctor Riku walked into the room. We stood up.

"How is she, Doc?" Makiko asked worriedly.

He looked to her and smiled. "We stabilized her. She's fine for now. All she needs is a week's rest." **Liar.**

Makiko lets out a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?"

"Only family members are allowed." He looked at me. Makiko opened her mouth to reply angrily.

"Okay." I calmly said. Makiko looked at me. I only shook my head. Her eyes softened and turned towards Makino.

"Come on Makino. We didn't close the bar. Someone will take advantage of the situation."

"What about Buggy?"

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I will come to the bar as soon as possible. Protect the bar for me, will ya?" I ruffled her bandanna.

She pouted. "Fine. I'll be waiting for you."

Makiko took her hand and they both left the room. I regarded the doctor. "Lead the way."

He nodded. He directed me towards the room. We stood infront of the door. "Should I come with you?" Doc Riku asked me.

"No. Thank you for all troubles, Doc."

He left me alone. I sighted. I gathered my courage and pushed the door. Mum weakly turned her head towards me. She was lying on the bed, a breathing mask was attached to her face. IV drip was attached to a tube which was connected to mum's wrist. I slowly approached her.

"Hey, son. How are you?" a weak voice came from mom.

Me? You are the one who is clearly lying in bed.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" she chucked.

"Hey, Buggy. I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me." She held my eyes. "When I die, you won't blame yourself. And if you did, I swear to god I will come back to haunt your ass."

I stared at her. Even in her deathbed, she still remains a sarcastic batshit crazy woman.

"Oh almost forgot, live your life. Follow your dad steps or become a marine, I don't care as long as you're happy. Promise me that."

Ever since I was little, I promised myself to protect and cherish her. Even though dad left when I was little, she had a choice to abandon me. But she didn't. She sacrificed her everything. Her money. Her time. And now her life. God damn this woman. She deserved better than this.

"Buggy?"

I stared at her. She looked at me with so much hope and pride. I gulped.

"I promise."

* * *

I came to the bar after talking with mom. I saw Makiko shuffling around the bar, placing bottles. A green blur jumped towards me.

"BUGGY!" Makino wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly grabbed her, steadying us.

"Careful, Makino. We could have fell down." I scolded her. She giggled.

"Your mom is okay, right." Makiko stated.

"Yeah, she's fine." I lied.

"I told you, mom. She's fine and In a week she'll came back and everything will be normal again." She chirped.

Makiko stared at me for a while. I refused to meet her eyes by talking to Makino. I knew if I looked, she would easily see through my lies.

* * *

Days went by. We visited mom every day. She looked better when we came to visit but I saw her flinch whenever she moved. She was hiding her pain from Makiko and Makino. Aside from visiting her, my routine was same. I helped Gyoru in the morning and Makiko in afternoon. I continued my training and sometimes visited Dadan with Makino.

"Buggy! Bring these bottles to table two." Makiko passed the bottles.

I grabbed the bottles and went towards the table. I was serving a group of friends. We got engaged in talking.

"HEY! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE."

Makino's shouting got me to react quickly. I twisted my head sharply to see two men harassing Makiko. Both looked pirates with swords tucked in their sashes. They were laughing together and one of them grabbed Makino.

"Hey, kid. Can't you see I'm busy here." He pushed her to the ground and grabbed Makiko's wrist. "Why don't we go somewhere else, sweetheart?" he suggested her.

" **Leave her alone."** I glowered at them, coldly.

"Oh whacha going to do, big nose? Glare at us to death." They laughed.

I grabbed my knifes and ran towards them. They showed surprise and had no time to react. I jumped and twisted my body and kicked one of them on the shin. He went flying toward the tables. I landed swiftly and took the advantage of the shock. I slide my leg to knock off his other friend. He slammed into the ground. A kick in the face took him out.

"I'm going to kill you, brat!" his crewmember snarled animalistically. He swung his sword towards me. I blocked it with my knife and grabbed his hand. Shocked eyes looked at me when I turned my back towards him and slammed him hardly on the ground. He gasped to breathe. I panted and pointed a knife towards his neck.

" **Listen here, pal. If I ever see you guys here, I will kill you."** **Cold eyes stared him.**

He nodded hurriedly. I let him go and watched him, picking his crewmember and leaving the bar. Adrenaline and exhilaration left my body. I slumped in exhaustion.

Silence surrounded the bar. Suddenly someone started to clap. Cheers and applaud filled my ears.

"ONI-SAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Makino shaked my shoulders. "At first, you were like leave them alone and then bam. You were kicking their asses all over the place. And – and –and"

Makiko slammed our heads. "Oww!"

"Did you know how dangerous that was!? You both could have died." She shrieked.

"After that, this is what I get?" I mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Slam.

"OWW!"

* * *

Away from the bar, a ship was docked. Its flag and sails held a pirate symbol. The crew surrounded their injured members.

"Who the hell did this?" the Captain asked his fellow associate.

He grabbed his nose to stop the blood. "It was a red nosed brat at the bar."

The Captain raised his eyebrow. "A brat?"

"He just surprised us that's all." He glared.

"I have worked years to raise our reputation as Iron Fist pirates. I'll not allow your silly mistake to tarnish the name." he scowled harshly. The crew flinched. "Tomorrow we'll pay the brat a visit." He smiled icily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The following day, when I woke it was still twilight. I stood up and quickly went to the roof of the bar. I sat at my usual place. The sun slowly rose. The colorful and stunning view kept me captivated. The dewdrops on the field of glass and flowers reflected like tiny pearls. I felt the refreshing cool breeze of the sea. I sighted happily. This is heaven. I heard the knock on the door. I hurriedly grabbed my shirt and opened it.

"Hey kid, you ready?" Gyoru stood with a bag and a net in his hands. I nodded.

We went to our boat at the dock. The strong scent of the ocean hit me. The wind gently swayed the water. I readied the boat. After packing the gears overboard, we sailed. After some miles, I threw the anchor. I saw some fishes in the water. I grabbed the net and swayed it. Gaining enough momentum, I threw it towards the particular spot.

Gyouru whistled, impressed. I smirked. I grabbed a fishing rod and stuck a worm in the hook. I threw the hook and sat patiently.

"Son, you got amazing skills as a fisherman." He sat there with a rod in his hand. "How about this, after I retire I'll hand over UO to you." He grinned towards me.

The proposal surprised me. Although it was nice to sit and catch fishes in the ocean but it would get boring after a while. I recalled the promise to mom.

"Nah, Gyoru-san." He turned towards me. "That's too boring besides I want to become a pirate." He gaped.

"W-what? A pirate?" he stuttered.

"Yeah. I want to live my life to the fullest. By becoming a pirate, I won't have any worries about rules and regulations. I'll become a free person." I smiled confidently.

He opened his mouth few times. He stopped and had a thoughtful look. After a while, I started to get nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. A blooming laugh staggered me. I almost fell into the ocean. I almost shouted at him when he interrupted me.

"You better be the greatest pirate of this era. "He voiced with an encouraging look towards me.

To my embarrassment, I teared up a little. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve. I turned towards the ocean with determined look and bellowed.

"I WILL BECOME A PIRATE AND SEE WHAT THIS WORLD OFFERS ME. NOBODY WILL STOP ME FROM GAING THAT!"

Gyoru laughed and gave me thumbs up. The waves becomes stronger as if it was encouraging my dream.

* * *

After that ordeal, I went to visit mom. She was delighted when I brought some flowers and fruits. I put it on her stand and dragged a chair towards her bed. I told her what I been doing these past days. She smiled when I told her I wanted to become a pirate.

"Following daddies step, eh? Anyway how's Makino and Makiko?" she asked.

"There fi-"

 ***SLAM***

Startled, we turned to see Kaito. A local villager. He took gulps of air. He searched the room and landed on me.

"Buggy, Makino and Makiko are in trouble!" he cried.

"What!?" Alarmed eyes looked at him.

"You heard me. Those pirates brought their captain at the bar. He came asking for you."

A cold feeling came over.

"Buggy? What pirates?" mum looked at worriedly.

I shaked my head. "Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing." I calmly walked out the room. "Keep mum away from trouble." I whispered to Kaito. He nodded.

Maya saw buggy leave the room. She emotionlessly stared at Kaito. He flinched away.

" **Tell me what happened." She demanded.**

* * *

I sprinted towards the bar. Please don't let me be too late. God please. I saw one the doors of the bar on the ground, broken. Panic and dread filled me as I looked around the bar. Some of the villagers laid beaten and bloodied. The bar looked like a hurricane flew through it. The walls had small cracks in it. I saw remains of the tables near the wall. A woman was lying on the ground. She looked familiar.

"MAKIKO!" I grabbed her head. She had a hand print on her face and a line of blood seeping her mouth. She looked at me, dazed.

"B-Buggy they g-got Makino. P-Please you got to save her." Tears fell down from her pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, I got this. When I get back, Makino will be here with you, safe and sound." I laid her head gently. She closed her eyes, unconscious.

I clenched my hand, angrily. I grabbed my knifes and stashed my gun in sash. All emotions left my soul except hatred and bloodshed. Adrenaline filled me. I licked my lips in anticipation. I had promise to fulfill. I walked towards the town. I saw the Oji-san and Gyoru trying to negotiate with the pirates. Makino was tied up, bruised but no injury. I sighed in relief.

"I have some money. Why don't you have the money and forget everything?" Oji-san pleaded.

The crew laughed cruelly. There were six people including the captain. The captain stood up and smirked at him.

"Your red nose brat caused commotion in our pirate reputation. We just want to scold him, right guys?" the crew laughed harder.

"I am right here." I called out to them. My cold eyes looked at him. The two guys recognized me and flinched. I smirked internally. The captain looked at me in interest.

"So you are the brat that beat up my men." He analyzed as if I was a specimen.

"ONI-SAN!" Makino cried. She looked at me, hopeful and happy.

"Makino, close your eyes." I ordered. She nodded and followed my command.

"What are you-" the captain was baffled by my demand.

I gripped my knifes firmly and rushed to the nearest pirate. He widened his eyes in disbelief as I sliced open his throat. He wrapped his hands around his throat and made a gargling sound. He slumped down. 1 down 5 to go.

The other pirates raised their swords in alarm. Two of them rushed straight at me. They raised their sword. I rolled and deflected one of them. I stabbed his hand. He lets go of the sword. Bad move. I grabbed his hair and slammed my knee into his face. He groaned in pain. I stabbed his heart few times. The other tried to sneak up on me by slashing towards my stomach. I dodged by back handspring. I quickly dashed towards him and pushed my knife into his stomach. He coughed out blood. I finished him by slitting his throat. 3 down 3 to go.

" **Who's next?" I said darkly. Bloodthirst and unsympathetic eyes stared into the souls of the pirates.**

Two of them, which I recognized fled from the scene. The captain, seeing his comrades had fallen got scared of the demon child. Sweats of panic appeared on his forehead. Suddenly he smirked.

"How about her?" He suggested. He grabbed Makino and pointed a gun towards her head. She opened her eyes in panic. Tears of terror gathered around her eyes. I grabbed my own gun and pointed towards him.

"Drop the gun." I voiced.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? Boy?" He clicked his gun. And pressed it to her head. She whimpered.

I glared at him for a while. I dropped my gun.

"All of them."

My knifes too.

"HAHAHA! What a load of crap! You can't defeat the Iron fist pirates. We are the strongest pirates of the world!" he gloated.

"Strongest? You piece of trashes aren't worthy of that title." I sneered. He scowled and pointed his gun at me.

"This will shut you up. Say your prayers, kid."

I closed my eyes.

"ONI-SAN!" "BUGGY!" "NO!"

Goodbye guys. It was nice knowing you.

 ***BANG***

I braced myself. I heard a thud infront of me. Did someone took down the bastard?

"MAYA!" Horror and Terror were in their voices.

I opened my eyes to see my still form of my mother on the ground. I stared in horror when I saw spot of blood soaking her cloth.

"MOM!" I grabbed her. She was hit in the abdomen. She needs immediate medical attention. I saw the state of my hand. Her blood. **Her blood.**

"Stupid bitch! Wasted my bullet!" he complained. I turned towards him, anger filling me. He looked at me sadistically. "Oh well, the brat is next." He clicked his gun towards Makino.

No! I will not allow someone get hurt because of me. Rage and resentment filled me.

"NO!" I roared at him. A power was unleashed from me. A dark blue aura surrounded me and blasted like waves towards everyone in the area.

Everyone looked at me in shock. The bastard fell down, unconscious. Slowly one by one, they all fell down. I stared at them, fear and panic evident in my eyes.

"B-Buggy." My mom's weak voice reached me.

I looked her surprised. I paled when I realized she was injured seriously. I grabbed her hand and shushed her. Telling her to stop talking, she was only making it worse.

"B-Buggy I won the crazy old goose's bet." She chuckled and then frowned sadly. "Only it doesn't make me happy."

"M-Mom! Don't say t-that." Tears fell down my eyes. I sobbed loudly.

"I know your y-young and you got lots of things to discover but I-I want you to know that I will always love you. Even dead, I will watch over you. And don't blame yourself. Okay?" She coughed out blood.

I nodded hurriedly. "I love you too."

"Remember o-our promise, okay. If you don't, I'll send down an angel." She threatened.

I chuckled weakly. "How are you sure you're going to heaven?" She tried to glare at me but sighted. Her eyes became weaker and weaker by the second.

"Hey I want you t-to care of something for me?" she quietly said. "It's a locket. I made it when you were b-born. It has the picture of us as family. Even your father in it. T-Take good care of that."

I sniffed. Her usual healthy face got paler. Finally her eyes lost life and closed. I grabbed her closer. Her sweet scent and heat was slowly going away. Her body felt heavy and cold in my arms. I cried. I sobbed. I wept. I bawled.

But nothing helped him getting her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It been three days since her death. We decided to bury her under an oak tree near Foosha village. The village was too quiet. By her death or fear of me. On her funeral, I heard the whispers of them calling me a monster. Ever since that day, I moped around my room for three days. Coping with mum's death and scared of my uncontrollable power. While it gave me advantage but I would also risk my beloved people. I sighted and looked at my mum's locket. It was a simple locket with golden design on it and a chain connected to it. It had a photo enclosed in glass.

The photo consisted of me and my parents. There was I, held gently by mum. My father grasped her by her waist. Both looking at each other. Love, joy and affection shone on their faces. My father's ruffled blonde hair was pulled back by a red bandanna. I inherited his piercing eyes and red nose. Mum had a special spark while standing next to him.

*Knock**Knock*

I closed my locket and glanced towards the door. Makino poked her head out.

"Can I come?" she timidly asked. I nodded. She slowly came and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" she whispered worriedly.

Anger filled me. I snapped at her.

"No, I'm not. My mom died." She flinched. "The villagers call me a monster. Do I look okay to you?"

She sniffed and bowed her head. I immediately regretted my words and tried to apologize. Suddenly she grabbed me and shouted at me.

"You're not the only one effected by her death." Tears escaped her eyes. "Maya wouldn't want you to mope around like this."

I looked at her, shocked by her outburst.

She sniffed. "I wish I died instead of her."

I snapped and grabbed her shoulders.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I shouted and shaked her.

She pushed my hands away and sobbed out. "I just want my Oni-san back."

I stared at her. I felt like a selfish jerk. I realized that I was not the only effected by her death. Makiko. Makino. Oji-san. Makino needed me and I just pushed her away. My dam broke. All the emotions I bottled up broke into a flood through me. I embraced her and sobbed loudly.

Makiko who was outside the room, over heard the talk. She smiled sadly and walked away. Maybe things would start to get better.

* * *

After that, I continued my daily chores. Oji-san and Gyoru were happy to see me finally outside my room. But the villagers reacted in fear. Whispers followed me around. Calling me monster and flinching away when I looked at them. Needless to say that hurt my feelings like a bitch. I felt a lick on my hand.

I broke from my thoughts and saw Tiger lazily gazing at me. I chuckled and scratched his head. He purred loudly. He had grown large enough to reach my height in two months. Dadan took great care of him as promised.

"Hey kid you alright?" I turned towards her voice. I looked up to see her slightly worried face.

"Hey Dadan." She looked at me in surprise. It was the first time I used her real name. "I'll be leaving the village tomorrow morning."

"Why?" There was no shock in her voice. Just curiosity.

"I have a power which can hurt people and I have no control over it. Besides I'll unintentionally destroy the business of Makiko and UO due to the villagers avoiding me like a damn plague." I said plainly.

She sighted and smoke came out of her cigarette. She turned towards the shack. Some seconds later, she came back with a pouch in her hand. She threw it towards me.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"Gold. Enough to last you three week." She turned away from me but I already saw her embarrassed face. I chuckled.

"Thanks, Dadan."

Makino and I said our goodbyes to the Dadan family. Dadan pointedly nodded her head towards me. I nodded back. When we came to the village, the sun already went down. Makiko had already prepared dinner for us. We sat at the table and ate our dinner while Makino chirpily told her about her day. After that we washed our dishes. Suddenly Makino started to yawn. Makiko told me to put her into her bed. I nodded and carried her towards her room.

"But I'm not tired." She whined and then yawned loudly. I chuckled at her antics.

I tucked her into her bed and went to close her door.

"Hey." She sleepily said. I stopped. "I love you, Oni-san."

My heart melted away but then cold passed through me. I was going to leave her behind. I instantly felt guilty.

"I love you too, Omoto-chan."

* * *

I stayed up all night. I packed all my necessary gears and most importantly some knifes and three guns. Don't ask where I got them. I left some letters on the bed. I grabbed my backpack and quietly made my way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I startled in shock and looked towards Makiko. She was holding a candle in her hand, sitting on a chair. She looked at me, serious and sternly. I felt like a child getting caught stealing cookies from the jar. I straightened up and calmly said.

"I'm going to go fishing with Gyoru-san."

She raised her eyebrow. "Usually Gyoru-san comes to pick you and why do you have a backpack with you?"

I kept quiet. She sighted.

"Just come home soon, okay? Makino becomes fissy when you're late." She said and left the room.

I gaped. I was expecting shouting and waking half the village awake. I smiled. I guess this is her way to say goodbye. I left the bar. I walked towards the big oak tree near Foosha village. I saw mom's grave.

"Hey mom." I greeted her. "I'm leaving the village."

Everything was silent.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll come back someday. Please watch over me."

I turned. I was hesitant to take a step. Something pushed me to move forward.

"Hey!" I looked back to see no one but my mum's grave. I got a tingling feeling. I smiled at mum's grave.

"Even dead, you're still impatient as always." I chuckled. A cool breeze passed me.

* * *

I walked towards the docks. I pulled the boat. It was Gyoru-san's. I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing it. It was sturdy and a sail was attached to it. I dragged a bag of food from the bush. I had also borrowed it from the restaurant. I put all my kits on the boat and loosened the rope. I slowly sailed further and further away from the island. I saw the sun slowly raise upwards. I cupped my mouth and took a deep breathe.

"I'LL BE BACK TO YOU GUYS SOON!" I declared.

* * *

I groaned as I swayed back and forth. It's been two days since I left Dawn Island. Thankfully I had enough food to last me a week. I'm still five days away from reaching the next island. I picked up some strong wind coming from my left side. I quickly directed my sail towards north. The wind picked up and gave a boost to the boat. I laughed triumphantly. I looked at the sky and smiled.

"Thanks mom."

As soon as I said that dark cloud slowly covered the skies.

I deadpanned. "I forgot. The most unlucky person is watching over me."

Lighting then thunder followed. Rain started to fall from the sky. I sighted. I brought my fist towards the sky in determination.

"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

Three days. It's been three days since I have been stuck in this god damn storm. I have been sailing this boat non-stop. Tears of exhaustion left me. My muscles screamed in pain and exhaustion. Only determination and adrenaline has lead me till today. I don't even know where was I going or have I been sailing in circles.

*SQUAKE**SQUAKE*

I snapped my head in alarm. Birds. Birds means sunny sky. I looked around with my spyglass. I saw a hint of light towards south. I quickly put it away and grabbed the ruins. I pulled it with clenched teeth. Slowly but steadily I got the boat outside the storm. Sunlight hit me and I have never been happy to remember the familiar warmth. I laughed. My eyes closed in exhaustion and my body slumped. I didn't even feel pain when the hard wood hit me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. Sunlight hit me from the window. I groaned as I sat up. My head was spinning around. My throat was sore and dried. I licked my dry lips as I looked around to see anything to drink. Thankfully I found a glass of water right beside me. I was in infirmary room. I frowned when I realized my weapons was not in my sash. I grabbed a scalpel from the table and walked towards the door. Muffled noises came from the other side. I leaned my ear against it and listened.

"Come on that's not fair."

Snicker. "I won fair and square so don't be a sore loser."

"I'm sure you cheated." Mumble.

"By the way, what about the kid in the infirmary?"

"I know he is trouble. We already got shanks in our hands. Do you know why the captain laughed his ass off when he saw the locket from the kid?"

I paled when I checked myself to find the locket gone.

"Hm… I'm not sure myself. Captain is a strange guy."

"HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID TO KEEP WATCH!"

Slam.

"Oww…. I swear Rayleigh, you're going to have white hair before us."

Slam.

"Stop! We're going! We're going!"

Shit. I'm on a pirate ship. Just my luck. I grabbed my hair in frustration. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Their Captain probably got my locket. Shit mom. You're supposed to watch over me not throw more problems at me. I sighted and thought of a plan. Okay first priority is the locket. So it must in the captain's cabin. Find the boat and get the hell out of here. I checked for any sounds on the deck. Lucky there was none. I opened the door quietly and poked my head. I saw no one on the deck but there was two guys on the watch. No problem.

I closed the door and sneakily crossed the deck by hiding behind the barrels. I looked at a room. That must be the Captain's cabin. I listened for any sound and opened the door. I sighted when I realized there was no one. The room had homey feeling to it. It had a table which was covered in maps and paper. There was book case too. I searched the room. My locket was nowhere. I checked the drawers of the table again.

"Ahem." I snapped my head towards the cough.

He was a tall man. He wore a blue shirt and a white cravat around his short thick neck. A long red coat over his shirt with dark blue pants with a yellow sash around his waist. He looked at me with his intense eyes. A fierce grin with a weird mustache defined his face.

I firmly grabbed the scalpel and made a defensive posture. "Where is my locket?"

He grinned at me and held my locket in his hand. "Is this your locket? Well its mine now."

I snapped and rushed to him. I made a move to stab him in the heart and failed miserably. He moved so fast I didn't have the time to react. In a second, I was pinned to the floor with my arm twisted back. I squirmed and snarled at him.

"Let me go!"

He rumbled. "You really went after your mom." I widened my eyes.

He let me go. I picked myself and grabbed the scalpel. Never let go of your weapons when in fight. I narrowed my eyes at him and kept silent.

"Now that you got from your father." He pointed out.

"How do you know my parents?" I snarled.

He sighted. "That is a story for another time."

"Give my locket and boat back." I demanded him.

"You're in no position to ask for that." He snorted. "Besides you're joining my crew."

"I rather die than join you sea-scums." I sneered at him. To my frustration, he started to laugh at me. I gritted my teeth. He was no ordinary pirate. I felt intimated by him.

*BANG*

"Captain! The boy escaped from the infirmary room!" we both turned to see a boy who appeared to be in my age. He wore a straw hat at his head and wore simple cloths with slippers. He showed surprised when he saw me. I smirked and grabbed his hand. Time to use a hostage.

I pointed the scalpel towards his neck. "I'm going to ask you for the last time. Give my locket and boat back."

The boy was strangely staying calm as if this isn't a life or death situation. I looked back at the Captain.

"Do it." he said just like that.

Naïve old man. Never judge someone by appearance. My eyes turned cold and I was about to make slicing move when suddenly I felt pressure. It was as if someone was forcing something on me. I buckled slightly. I looked at him. I was shocked when I found out that he had the same aura as I did. He looked at me, interest and curiosity. The boy used the distraction and slipped away.

"How did you do that?" I questioned.

"Why do you ask, kid?" he countered back.

I ignored his question. "Can you control it?"

"….Yes." he answered.

I can't believe it. There's another one who has this ability and he knows how to control it. I felt hope. Maybe I can return home. I looked at them. The captain was reliable man. The boy felt no fear or terror in his eyes when I tried to kill him. He trusted his captain to make the right choices. I felt a slight admiration and respect towards him. I decided.

"I will promise to join you if you taught me how to control that aura thing." I declared.

He looked at me for a while and laughed. "Sure thing, kid." And passed my locket.

I grabbed it.

"Shanks! Show our new crew member around." He grabbed by our scruff of our shirts and pushed us out of the room. He closed the room at our face.

I felt awkward and guilty when he turned to look at me. Well I tried to kill him. He stood and gave me hand.

"I'm Shanks. What's your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Buggy. Nice to meet you." I mumbled out. Embarrassment and shame filled me.

"Hey are you blushing?" he laughed.

I reddened more. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! TOMATO HEAD!"

"TOMATO HEAD!? YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO TALK! RED-NOSE!"

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Gag.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey Buggy." I groaned. "Wake up!"

I woke up to see Shanks near my face. I yelped backwards and fell down from my bed. He laughed while I rubbed my head. I glared at him.

It's been whole month with them. At first I didn't trusted them and in return they didn't also except for Captain and Shanks. The Captain treated me as If I was his long lost friend. I was alarmed at how fast he accepted me in his crew while Shanks was another matter. He followed me around like a damn lost puppy. The position of cabin boy didn't help either. I guess he was excited that he had friend around his age. While the others slowly but gradually let down their guards and accepted me as their own. In a month, we became a family. A dysfunctional one but nonetheless a family.

"What the hell do you need?" I growled. He stopped laughing and grinned at me.

"Shush! You'll wake up the captain." He signaled me. I shut up and gave him a questioned look.

"We're going to have revenge."

I recalled when the Captain blamed us for eating everything in the fridge. The bastard lied and told Rayleigh we ate it. We had to work all day while he smugly smirked at us. I smiled evilly.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

We snickered as we braided his hair. We put paint instead of make up on his face so he have to suffer washing it off. He was dozing off on his table. I eagerly imagined his face. We quickly finished and closed the door. We looked at each other and started to laugh our asses off.

"*Wheeze* I can't wait to see the look on his face. *Gasp*" Shanks tried to control his laugh.

"The look on whose face?" We paled and turned to see a suspicious Rayleigh.

Rayleigh was the first mate of the Captain. Also a nagging mother. Maybe that was in his nature or something. Anyway we tried to stutter an answer when a scream came from the captain's room.

"SHANKS! BUGGY! WHERE ARE YOU BRATS!?" He opened the door and there he was, face full of pink and red paints and braids fell to his shoulder. We looked at each other and ran past Rayleigh, snickering. His surprised and amused face made me laugh even louder.

* * *

After some running, we were finally caught. Rayleigh raised us from our shirts. Bumps formed on heads. We still had grin our faces.

"Is this how you guys respect your Captain!?"

Shanks raised a fist towards me. "Did you regret it?"

"Hell no." I bumped his fist.

A vein popped on Rayleigh head.

 **SLAM.**

"Knock it off, you two!" He yelled us.

Others laughed at our misfortune. I rubbed my head and kept quiet. He had a mean punch.

"A SHIP!" We stopped and looked up to see. "AN ENEMY SHIP THROUGH THE NORTH-NORTH EAST!"

"Right! Get ready! Time to fight!" he ordered us. A choirs of Yes Sir echoed.

"Hey Shanks." He hummed. "Does pirates only plunder and fight all the time?" I asked him.

This question has been on my mind since the Iron Fist pirates attacked my village. Mom always praised my dad as a true pirate but I haven't met him properly. One month, I have stayed with the Roger pirates and all this time other enemy pirates have attacked and tried to defeat us. All this fights were senseless and kinda silly if you ask me.

"Look at us and them, Buggy." I looked at him confused. He continued. "They only joined a pirate's life for gold and plundering while all of us joined for adventure. They act as if there strangers with each other while we act as a family. We all got each other's back. Not all pirates like to plunder and fight, some of them like the adventure, finding a new family and protecting each other."

His answer made me realize the importance of the flag. The flag not only showed that we're pirates but also in a way that we're a family. Family never lets one of them get hurt.

"I would like to continue the chat but we got enemies on our hands." He pointed towards the oncoming pirates.

"Thanks Shanks." I grabbed my knifes and jumped towards the enemies ship. After taking down some men, I noticed one of them had a treasure map. I carefully looked at it, it looked old. Maybe it will help me in the future. I tucked it into my shirt and fought along with my crew members.

* * *

I looked at the map in my hands. Huh it was an underwater treasure in the East blue. Wonder where islands and storms I have to go through to get this treasure. I imagined all the troubles and adventures.

"Hey Buggy!" I jolted slightly. "Aren't you gonna celebrate with us? We got great stuff right here." Shanks shaked his bottle of wine to show me.

I relaxed and put away the treasure map. "Nah, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the night."

He sat right beside me. We were silently looking at the moon. He sighted.

"Hey you said you're going to leave this ship, right?" I asked and looked at him. "So what's your plan?"

He drank the wine and sighted. "I'm going to buy a ship, gather a reliable crew and see the world… I'm going to take my time. All as a pirate of course."

"Huh, Never knew that we had this much in common." I realized.

"Hey, why don't you become my first mate!?" he asked me, excitedly.

I scoffed. "As if I'll consider you as my captain, Tomato. You'll give me white hairs. By the way, I still have to get stronger."

"For what?" he raised his eyebrow.

I showed him a wide grin. "Obviously to protect my future nakama and beloved ones."

His eyes literally shined. "You're so cool. Come on, join my crew."

I sweatdropped. "No, thanks. By the way you said something about a loot."

"Oh that!" He remembered. "We found a devil fruit."

"What's that?" I never heard that kind of fruit before.

"Legends say that the Devil fruit is the reincarnation of the ocean's devil." Ocean's devil? "If you eat one, you'll have the power of the devil but the ocean will curse you. You won't be able to swim again."

Woah sweet.

"Well, where is it?" I eagerly asked him.

"What! You'll consider eating it?" he looked at me as if I was crazy.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll have the power of a devil. How cool is that!? Besides I'm already a poor excuse of a swimmer." I sheepishly rubbed my head.

"Buggy, you're one weird kid."

 **SLAM.**

"You're the same age as me."

"You wanna go, Clown!"

"CLOWN! I'LL SHOW YOU A JOKE WHEN I FIST YOU IN THE FACE! TOMATO-CHAN!"

"BUGGY! SHANKS! KEEP QUIT BEFORE I SHUT YOU BOTH MYSELF!"

We immediately lowered our voices.

"Your red-nose is so weird." He whispered.

"Not as weird as your stupid hair." I whispered back, furiously.

 **SLAM.**

"OOOWWW!"

* * *

I asked the Captain's permission to eat the fruit in the morning. He strangely laughed and gave me the fruit. I recalled the fruit was for one million berri. Maybe he thought it was fake. The crew gathered around when I told them I was eating the fruit. They were also curious if it was real or fake devil fruit. I looked at the strange fruit. It was orange-red with swirls around it and green leafage on top of it. I hesitantly took a bite. A disgusting taste entered my tongue. It was like eating someone's dirty socks with a hint of spoiled fruit. I immediately rushed over the railing and spit out the fruit. I glared at it and threw it into the ocean.

"Wait! You're supposed to eat it whole!" The crew glared at me.

"You try eating that disgusting thing!" I rubbed my tongue to remove the foul taste. Someone passed me water. I drank it quickly.

"Well, how do you feel?" Rayleigh asked me.

"Nothing to be honest with you." I replied disappointed. Maybe I can experiment it. I grinned.

"Hey! Someone pull me out if I don't come up, okay!" I grabbed their attention as I threw myself overboard.

"BUGGY! WAIT!"

 **SPLASH**

I felt my body splash against the ocean. I instantly tried to swim upwards. But suddenly I felt my body become heavier and weaker. I held my breath for a while but the need for oxygen was greater. Bubbles left my mouth. For a second I thought I heard a splash. My vision started to have black spots.

"So this is the weakness of a Devil fruit." I thought as I blackened out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When I finished listening in on Crocus, Captain and Rayleigh, I paled and felt sick. I have been an apprentice and a cabin boy of the Roger Pirates for two years. In those two years, we went to crazy adventures and formed a family.

An incurable disease has succumbed him into a slow death. I never imagined our Captain who was so fearless and resilient would fall into his death by a disease. It reminded me of my mother. Even on verge of death, she never faltered and embraced death as if it was an old friend.

I laid down on the deck and stared at the moon. It was shining brightly. I felt it was mocking me for losing mother and now the Captain. I frowned. Maybe I was cursed to see my beloved ones plunge into their deaths. I thought about the crew. In three years, the Captain would try to conquer the Grand line and disband us in the last moments.

After that, the Government, Marines and Pirates would be after our heads. I was still not strong enough. Sure I have Devil Fruit and can defend myself but surely one day I would be captured by someone. I have to get stronger in three years.

"Hey Buggy, you all right?" I looked behind me. Shanks grabbed my shoulder. The concern in his voice was evident. I shrugged him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll be fine." I ignored his questioned look. And closed my eyes and waited for the nightmares.

* * *

It was morning when I woke up. I looked at Oro Jackson as we sailed in the ocean. I shivered when the cold air hit me. I washed up and looked around for Rayleigh. He was in the kitchen drowning a bottle of sake.

"Vice-Captain. I need you and Captain to help me get stronger." I walked towards him and plainly stated.

Rayleigh gave him curious look. "Why?"

"Sorry to say this but I overheard the conversation between you and Captain." He threw a distrustful look. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone." He nodded and relaxed.

"After the Captain's gone, what do you think would happen to us especially me and Shanks?"

"You're strong enough with your devil fruit power." He articulated. I shook my head and determinedly told him.

"No. I'm not. Sure, I could take out a captain or a marine but in a fight against an admiral or Whitebeard, I'll be wiped out in seconds. Besides I don't want to be independent on my powers alone."

Rayleigh saw his firm eyes and stance. "So this is what you saw in this kid, Captain." He thought.

"Bring Shanks with you and meet me on the deck."

* * *

Training with Rayleigh has been hell. He made me run laps on the ship and sometimes around an island while Shanks was thrown overboard and told to keep up with the ship. We covered the weight training. The first week has been difficult since our muscles were shaking and screaming at us. We also spared with each other without weapons. It was frustrating since Shanks was more skilled in close battle but with time, I began to counter back. Rayleigh wanted to raise our stamina and skills.

Next, he told us about Haki. According to him, it was mysterious power that was found in everyone. Kenbunshoku is the ability to sense spiritual energy, Busoshoku was used to utilize life force and Haoshoku was used to overpower enemies. He told us we didn't have it since it was found one in million. Shanks was disappointed but I was stunned when I realized the Captain didn't told him about my Haki.

I was infuriated when Shanks easily unlocked his Busoshoku. I tried to think ways how he did it. But with every failed result, I finally swallowed my pride and asked him about it.

He looked at me. "It's really easy. I just think about it and command my body."

Of course! Haki wasn't just a mysterious power, it was about willpower. It was only explanation why after countless times I tried, I failed every time. I was overthinking it. I never tried to command my body. I was pleased when I covered my arm in haki. By the end of training, I could cover all of my body.

After that, Rayleigh blind folded us and had the crew throw everything at us. Literally everything. I think my bruises had bruises on it. Sadistic people. After some time of internally crying and sobbing, we slowly got the hang of it. The crew was surprised when I dodged all of their objects. I was proud to say I could sense everything in a meter's length.

Rayleigh was satisfied with our training. Meanwhile the Captain gave me all the instruction in Baoshoku and warned me not to use it as it was considered taboo in this era. Also I had no training which could endanger my crewmember. It looks like I have to cover it myself.

I was content with my ability to defend myself and others. I felt like I had a secure present and future.

Then came the third year, the Captain had achieved the title of King of pirates and we were considered to be the strongest pirates. We had found the One Piece. But alas good times doesn't last forever. The Captain started to disband us one by one. To my surprise, nobody tried to ask or oppose the Captain. Though Shanks was distraught. I was guilt-ridden when I didn't told him about the Captain's situation. Shanks and I decided to accompany the Captain till the last island.

* * *

After few months of sailing, we came to our final destination, Baterilla in South blue. After this Shanks and I would separate from there. This was a familiar island since we visited it several times. And every time I would see the Captain tell us to regroup in three or four days. I suspected a woman was involved in there because the Captain would always blush whenever we asked about this island.

We docked Oro Jackson and a woman came to us with food and drinks. She was beautiful with her warm but firm brown eyes and long wavy strawberry hair with freckles on her face. She wore a white long dress with sandals. A hibiscus flower attached to the side of her hair.

Shanks and I spilled our drinks when the Captain and the woman warmly embraced and kissed each other. Apparently the woman was also pregnant. After drinking and eating, they left the ship. Shanks sent me a questioned look when I left after them saying to them that I was going to restock for my boat.

It's been three hours since I started to follow them. For the first, I saw the Captain's soft side. He was treating her so gently and respectfully. They both seemed a perfect match. After coming the festival, they both went towards a house on some steep hill. I walked towards the house when the Captain left. I wanted to meet the lover and mother of my Captain's child.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. She opened the door with a guarded look. Good, she knows what the consequences of her actions are.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me softly and blinked when she looked at my nose.

"My name is Buggy. I would be very happy if you stopped looking at my nose." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

She giggled and told me. "I think it suits you." The sincerity in her voice made me flush. "Why don't you come inside and I'll prepare a drink for you? Tea or juice?"

"Juice, please."

I looked around her simple yet comfortable house. I sat at the table quietly. Later she came with glass of juice and a cup of tea.

"What's your name, miss?" I sipped some juice.

"Portagaz D Rouge. Call me Rouge."

D? Both of them had D in their name.

"What are you going to name the child?" She smiled at my question.

"Roger also asked me that." She said. "If it's a girl, I'll name her Ava. If a boy, then Ace."

"If I propose an idea to leave this island together and give you protection, would you consider it?" I waited for her answer.

"No." she told me valiantly. She was a strong woman. No wonder the Captain favored her.

"What's with you mothers sacrificing their everything even your lives for your child." I thought.

"Do you have any photo of you and the Captain?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"Look lady. Even though you're not in the crew but you're my Captain's lover, so I consider you a family." She stared at me. "I know one day, I'll cross ways with your child so I want to give him something to remember you guys."

She slowly started to tear up. Me being a guy totally handled it. By panicking.

"U-umm I didn't mean to-" I tried to comfort her.

She waved me off. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. It's just my mood swings and you saying the sweetest thing. You're so thoughtful."

She went to room and came back with a picture. The Captain was grinning at the camera while she was looking at him, smiling. Both had hibiscus flower in their hair. Both looked happy and content in them. She gave it to me.

"Thanks."

* * *

I had stocked everything in my boat. I already said my goodbyes to Rayleigh and Shanks. I was currently trying to find the Captain. I used my haki to sense him. There he was on the Oro Jackson. I walked towards the cabin.

"Hey Buggy." He grinned at me. I was amazed how strong this man was. He was going to die. Lose his family. But even near death, he still has the fierce grin on his face.

I nodded my head slightly. "Captain."

"There's no need to call me that anymore, Buggy."

"I just came to say goodbye. Thank you for everything. For making me your nakama and giving me a family, Roger." Calling him other than Captain sounded wrong to me.

He laughed merrily. "Take care of yourself. I have good feeling about you."

I choked up when I heard the familiar sentence. "Yes, Captain."

I turned around and didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After leaving the Captain, I didn't know what to do. I was still adjusting and sailing around without a destination. I guess finding a new ship and crewmembers wasn't easy as I thought. I looked towards the approaching island. Guess this is the place where I'll start my adventure from here.

I docked the boat and looked around the ship yard. A noble's ship was few blocks away from mine. Stealing is a great start. I jumped on the deck. I knew there was no one on the ship. Thank god for haki.

I took in sight of the ship. It was quite luxury as I passed the hallway. There was some disturbing frames of woman and men with their atrocious dressing. I came upon a room. It had gold designs on it. Jackpot. I opened it and I was not the only one occupying the room. I cringed when I looked at his conditions. He was covered in rags and dirt. Shackles where attached to his hands and feet. From the bruises, it was tightly bound. He was blindfolded and a chain was attached from his neck to the bed. Curious thing was that he was calmly sitting cross-legged. He had a strange skin colour. A Fisherman.

He looked towards me when I stepped into the room. I ignored him as I searched for jewels and money.

"Who are you?" I looked at him, "Your footsteps are different from the bastard." He croaked. He looked pale and unhealthy. Looks like his master was keeping him starved.

"Just a passing passenger." I answered. "So how did you end up as a slave?" he glared at me for a while and stayed silent.

I found a bag of expensive jewels and turned towards the door. "Well it was a pleasure- "

"I gave up myself for a kid. There was some pirates attacking a village. I was strong enough to beat them but the bastard played dirty. He took a kid hostage. So I made a deal. And now here I am, a slave." He sighted. There was no hint of any deceit or lies in his words. I grinned.

"You look like a nice person." I removed the blindfold. He blinked few times to adjust his sight. "Join my crew."

He stared. I didn't waver my grin. But after a while, doubts started to come.

"Okay."

"I swear I'll take of you and my future nakama and we'll have lots of adventure and I'll give all my booze to you and-and wait, what?" I didn't think it would be this easy.

"Can you take off this cuffs?" he brought his hands towards me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"How do I know you won't escape when I open this chains?"

He looked at me calmly. "I swear I'll join your crew but if you hurt anybody without a reason, I'll leave you." He replied. He looked at me tiredly but honest and conviction was in his tone.

I sensed some people coming towards the ship. I covered my hands in haki and grabbed the collar. He widened his eyes and protested.

"Wait no! Don't-" I easily destroyed it. A small smoke came from it. He looked at me, holding his neck. I broke all shackles and swung him over my shoulder. I ran towards the dock and returned towards my boat. I put him down.

"How did you do that?" He asked me, surprised. "The black thing and how in the world did you carry me as if I was feather?" I grinned at him.

"Training." I answered. He looked at me, flabbergasted. "Stop it. You're going to make me blush." I teased him. He immediately stopped and looked away. I crunched my face in disgust.

"You need a bath." He snorted. "Medicine and food too." I threw a cloak towards him. He catched it and gave me a questioned look.

"Wear it. We don't want the nobles to recognize you." He nodded. After that, we booked a motel. I told him to shower while I shop some clothes for him. After a shower and fresh clothes, he looked decent. He had black hair and eyes. Tiger-like stripes covered the back of his arms. His gills were between his shoulders and neck. He was inches taller and muscular than me. I brought some simple shirts and pants for him.

"Hey. Do you have any injuries on you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Some scars and bruises. Nothing serious."

"Show me." I pulled out the first aid kit. He gave me his hands. I put some medicine over it and bandaged it. Later, we sat at a bar, enjoying a hot meal.

"So you're the first one who didn't point out my nose." I began to talk after some time in silence.

"It's not a big deal besides I have seen much weirder things on grand line." He shrugged. "Why did you save me? You don't even know me." he cleaned his plate and looked towards me. Thankfully, colour returned to his face.

"I am Buggy. What's your name?" I pushed my hands towards him. He grasped my hand and shook it firmly. "Toshiro."

"Well now we know each other." I smiled at him. He deadpanned. "That doesn't work that way." It dropped my smile.

I looked at him, determinedly. "You look like a nice and strong person so I thought it would be awesome to have you as my first mate. So what daya say?"

He bellowed with laughter and grinned at me. "I never meet a crazy kid like you who asked a fishman to be his first mate. You got some guts there, pal."

"Hey, I'm fifteen! I'm not a kid anymore. You look like your only three years older than me." Frustrated by my height and structure. I looked skinny compared to him. Spurt growth please come quick.

"I'm actually eight years older than you." He smirked. Maybe it was mistake taking him as my crewmember. "As for your answer, sure. I have been travelling alone for a few years. I won't mind being a pirate. Captain."

I teared up slightly and declared. "I swear as your Captain, I won't let any harm come to you and my future nakama."

He sweatdropped and patted my back, awkwardly. "Uh sure, Captain. I think I can handle few enemies on my own."

"So what's your next plan?" I rubbed off my tears.

"Well I have to gather more crewmembers and a ship too." I sheepishly rubbed my head. He looked at me, unimpressed and grabbed his head. "This is going to be hard."

* * *

It's been a three week with Toshiro. I learned a lot from him. He was from fishman island. And he also had a black belt in fishman karate. I sparred with few times and he proved to be a powerful enemy but I easily beat him because of my strength and little bit of haki. I had already started to train his haki. I was quite smug when he covered only the tips of his finger in haki. But to a slam towards my head stopped me from snickering.

We currently sailing an enemy ship which we borrowed from them. I was disappointed when I couldn't find a second member. Sure Toshiro was cool but after some time, it got boring. Sigh. Nothing to do.

"HEY! CAPTAIN!" I jerked and went towards the dock. I saw Toshiro with a spyglass pointing towards the sea. I went up and looked at where he was pointing at. There was stranded boat. I aimed my hand towards it and fired. It caught the boat and brought it to the ship.

"Your Devil fruit is so strange." Toshiro stated. I pulled my tongue towards him. "Your just jealous of super fabulous and powerful me." he rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming kid."

 ***BANG***

I stopped the bullet with my hand before it had the chance to pierce Toshiro's head. How dare them or should I say he. I looked into the damaged boat. A man stepped up. He was wearing a cowboy hat with blue shirt and short trousers. The hat covered his eyes and a pony held his blonde hair behind.

" **Tell me one reason why shouldn't I kill you now?"**

Toshiro shivered when he looked at his Captain. It promised excruciating pain and death. It was odd seeing such a chilling expression on his young face. I mean weeks ago, he was acting like a brat but now it's as if I was meeting another boy. So this is what he meant protecting his nakama. I wonder what the Captain went through his childhood to have this kind of look. He looked back at the intruder.

"Woah. Woah. Slow down." He pulled up his hands to show us no harm. "I'm sorry. It just you guys have the same flag that attacked my boat."

I narrowed my eyes at him but Toshiro gave me a signal. Fine. I let him aboard the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It's been five months. We have been sailing around the Grand line. We had the best and weirdest adventures. In grand line, marines and pirates were expected and we totally kicked their butts. Also I gained a second member too. Adam was the coolest sniper in the grand line. At first, I was kinda cold and distant with him but ever since he showed me his sniper skills, what can I say? I was lured by him. The bastard knew my weakness. So we got along pretty well and finally I asked him to be my crew member. He surprisingly agreed.

"Hey, Cap. Whatcha doing there?" Adam picked up my notes. "Cells? Why the hell are you reading this stuff for?"

"That's a good question, my good sir." I got excited. "You know my devil fruit powers, right? Well it got me thinking that if I can chop any part of me, why not my cells also? Cell is the basic, functional and biological unit of all living things. It is also the building blocks of life. And every cell has to divide. So what if I divide every fiber of my body. I could become one with the air!" Stars were shining in my eyes.

Adam looked at me, confused. I sighted. "I could become invisible and practically no one could touch me."

"That's so cool! Cap!" he exclaimed in realization. I sweatdropped. Maybe it's time to get someone smart around here. "By the way, where's breakfast?" and a chef too.

I groaned. I have become the Captain and chef of the ship. These numbskulls didn't even knew the basics of cooking. I had to ban them from the kitchen when they tried to make eggs. They literally burned down the kitchen. Making an egg. I wondered how they survived the ocean.

I entered the kitchen and started to prepare some bacons and eggs. "By the way, where is Toshiro?"

He pulled out a chair and sat on it. "He was picking up newspaper." He sighted. "Why do we even bother getting newspaper? It's not like there's something exciting going on."

"Captain!" Toshiro hurriedly opened the door and pushed the newspaper towards me. "Gold D Roger has finally been captured!"

I stared at him, shocked. I quickly grabbed the newspaper and looked at the front. There he was, shackled in prism stone. A fierce grin on his face. I read the lines. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp had succeeded in capturing him. He was held as a prisoner until his execution. His execution will be held in six days at Loguetown.

"Cap? You alright? You suddenly got pale." Toshiro and Adam looked at each other in concern. They didn't knew the news was that important to him.

It felt as if someone stole the air out of him. Bullshit. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be with his lover. Meet his son and die peacefully. What the hell was he thinking? I collected myself. Now wasn't the time to lose my emotions. Serious, I turned towards Toshiro.

"Tell me how many days will it take to get to Loguetown?" Toshiro blinked at the unusual question and answered quickly. "Four to five days if we don't caught up in storms."

"Get ready to sail." I commanded.

* * *

It's been four days. Toshiro and Adam noticed how their Captain was tense and edgy. He had been in his room, writing. Only to get out to prepare lunch and train. It raised concern and unease in them. They have been sailing towards the blue sea persistently.

"So what do you think about this?" Adam asked him, pulling the railings. "Surely, you must know something about this?" he looked at him.

"I don't know." Toshiro sighted tiredly. "It's true that I have been sailing with him a little longer than you but I don't know anything about his past."

"Should we ask him?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to impose on him. He already has lot of things on his mind."

Adam quieted down. Ever since he boarded this ship, Buggy and Toshiro had become his family. He was baffled when he was informed that red nosed brat was the Captain of the ship. But seeing him fight against enemies, he noticed that he always had our backs even when I wasn't in his crew yet. He showed true leadership and was protective of us. I immediately knew this brat was going to be a great Captain. He was worried when he suddenly got distant from us. It was quite strange to see the brat so serious and quiet.

* * *

In Loguetown, It was only one day before the execution of the Gold D Roger. Everybody was anxious but excited about the event. Everybody was celebrating the execution of the Devil. Drinks and food were shared. Music and dance spread around the town.

I entered the Raoul's bar. It was filled with pirates sharing drinks and laughter. I gritted my teeth. I sat on the stool and waited for the bartender.

"So what do you want kid?" a tall muscular man with a gold necklace and piercing asked me.

"Beer. Call me Buggy." I told him.

"It's sad to think such a great man is going to be executed." I blinked in surprise. Truth to be told, ever since I landed on this town every single one of them has badmouthed Roger. It was a surprise to see someone compliment him.

"You knew him." I curiously asked him.

"Knew him?" He laughed. "That man frequently visited my bar, three years ago."

"Really?" He passed me the drink and grinned. "I was happy when he conquered the Grand line."

I kept quiet and sipped the beer. "Three years before, he told me he was going to the Grand line. I as a sane person told him about the dangers of it. Now look, instead of being drowned in the sea, the crazy bastard became the King of pirates." He chuckled.

I smiled as I recalled the memories of Roger as my Captain. "Yeah, I can't imagine what the world will become without him."

"Hey Shanks." I called out to him. He looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I could sense you miles ago." I smirked. He grinned at me and sat next to me. I saw he still had the straw hat. He was wearing a white shirt, a red sash tied to his waist with a black trouser. But the most unusual thing was that he had three fresh scars across on his left eye.

"How is Rouge?" I looked away from his scars when he noticed me. He ordered rum and turned towards me. "Last time I saw her, she was fine. You should have been there to see the Captain being whooped by her. It was priceless." He chuckled.

"What are we going to do now?" I regarded him seriously. The straw hat shadowed his eyes and kept quiet.

I frowned and looked away. "I'll try to rescue him at the platform." I said.

He gaped at me. "Are you stupid?" I glared at him. "Besides the Captain planned this." He picked up his drink and chugged it.

"Planned?" Nothing seems to make sense to him anymore.

"Yeah, after you left Baterilla the Captain decided to turn himself in." I opened to ask why. "I don't know why either."

What the hell is going with his Captain? It was unbelievable. The more he thought about it, it only resulted him in confusion. What did he want to achieve with his death?

"Thank god for those marines who captured the sea scum." I turned towards the voice in anger. Shanks grabbed my hand and shook his head. I glared at them, hatefully.

"Yeah, the bastard didn't deserve the title king of pirates." "More like king of my ass!" they roared in laughter.

I clenched my fist in anger. How dare they. Shanks handled a glass of rum towards me and sadly said. "To the Captain."

I sighted and raised my glass. "To the crazy goon."

* * *

I watched as they plunged swords into my Captain's heart. Tears of sorrow and anger dropped. Their Captain was dead. Right before their eyes. Another precious person killed in front of him. Cheers and chaos engulfed his ears.

Shanks and I stood side by side. Watching as the greatest man they had ever known met his demise. Shanks shadowed his eyes with his straw hat as he cried. I now know why the Captain had turned himself.

The World Government wanted to use the Roger's Death as a warning towards other pirates. They wanted to show they had control and power over the world. But they did not expect their plans to fail so miserably.

Instead of stalling fear, Roger's word had triggered 'The Great Pirate Era'. His words created a turmoil that will be felt by the world for a long time. Now countless man and woman showed excitement and restlessness for the going into the Grand line and finding One piece.

I looked around to see the smug Navy Officials. I felt uncontrollable rage towards them. How dare they kill their Captain and look so smug about it. I snapped and accidently slipped some haki around me.

People started to fall around them, unconscious. Shanks looked Buggy in shock. He knew Conquerors haki was triggered by a serious shock situation. So how did Buggy managed to unlock Conqueror's haki when they were both standing there? He was just as distressed as he was. He grabbed Buggy and used the confusion to escape from the crowd before the marines noticed anything unusual.

He looked to see Buggy with a murderous look. Last time he saw that look, someone got killed. "Shanks, I swear to god, I'll kill them all." He quietly promised him. The crowd started to part away. It signaled them that this is goodbye.

Shanks again asked him to join the red haired pirate. He refused saying he was a captain of his own crew now. I sensed Toshiro and Adam trying to find me. I looked towards Shanks.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." He grinned at me. I smiled at my friend.

"We'll probably meet again. So don't you dare die on me." He chuckled. "You too, Buggy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So where are we going now?" Adam asked his Captain. They have left Loguetown a while ago. He didn't told them their destiny yet. Buggy looked at Adam and Toshiro. They have become his family in such a short time. He knew he can't overlook the soft fondness for them. The vision of his mother and Captain dead appeared suddenly. He shook off his thoughts. No, He will not allow that to happen to his crew.

He gazed the ocean. The waves pushing us. "We're going to Rusukaina." I told them quietly.

Adam paled. "What!?" he shaked my shoulder. "Are you crazy!? Don't you know it's dangerous over there? We won't survive a day over there!"

"I will. Don't worry, I'll take of you guys." I reassured him.

He gaped at me. "We'll be captured by the amazons! Do you comprehend that?"

"Stop that, Adam." We turned to Toshiro. He was oddly taking in the situation, calmly. He crossed his arm and glared at Adam. "He told us we'll be fine."

"B-but-" Adam tried to reason.

"If you can't trust your Captain, then you don't deserve to be in this crew." He harshly told him. Adam flinched. I admired his faith and courage in me. I was glad I choose him as my first mate. Adam stared at us, conflicted. Then sighted in defeat.

"If I die, take care of my guns."

* * *

We arrived at Rusukaina some weeks later. A Sea king toiled us towards the island. It was easily tamed by my Conqueror's haki. The islands tall mountains and strange trees stood tall proudly. We slowly came across its edge. Toshiro and Adam looked at me when they finished tying the ship to a tree. I looked at them seriously.

"I will come tonight with dinner and medicine. Take care of each other and don't die." I ordered and left them.

"W-wait!" I disappeared from their sight. I heard a roar near them. I knew leaving them was unexpected of me but it was only for their good. Sure I knew I could protect them but I can't be there for them forever. I had full confidence in them. They would survive after all I trained them.

I heard a growl behind me. I sighted and gripped my hands. Guess I'll start my training too.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, BRAT!" Adam shouted in my ears. I winced and rubbed my ears. Food and medicine dropped down to the ground. It was already night. I noticed both of them had bruises and scratches on them but no serious injury.

"Shut up, Adam." Toshiro tiredly said. He laid on the ground in exhaustion. I winced. Maybe I had overestimated my confidence in them.

"HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Slam.

"OW!" I cried and rubbed my bum on my head. "I'm listening! I'm listening!"

Adam calmed down and glared at me. "What the hell, Cap? What was that crap of 'protecting'!?"

I stared at him. "Look as your Captain, I'll try my best to protect my crew but I know I won't be always there for you." I looked away from him. "I tried to do that but it only brought me pain and misery."

A hand shuffled my hair. I looked back in surprise. Adam and Toshiro looked each other and grinned at me.

"Hey, Captain." Toshiro directed my attention towards him. "You don't have to shoulder all the weight. You're still a kid. We don't need you protect us all the time. We'll have each other's back. Right, Adam?"

"Always." He confirmed. My lips trembled. I bit them to control the raging emotions. Toshiro and Adam smiled at me. I realized I have been hiding behind my walls. Which were supposed to make me stronger and in control. But it only managed to make my worries and doubts worsen. Tears fell.

"Come on, Cap. You're supposed to be our strong Captain." He scolded in fake disappointment.

I flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up! These are my manly tears."

It only managed to make them laugh louder. That night, drinks and laughter was shared. A brotherhood was formed between us.

"By the way when are we going to name our pirate crew?"

* * *

I panted. My breath immediately froze and become vapour into the cold air. Strong howls of wind passed me. My coat was rimmed with frost. My hands were slowly turning into ice. A little closer. Come on. I blinked my eyes to keep them moist. I grinned when I felt the edge. I pulled myself up. I immediately slammed my body into the icy ground. I took gulps of air. I turned myself and looked at the stars in the night.

I can't believe it's been a year already. Adam is going to be so happy to leave this island. He and Toshiro made a great team but after some time I told them to separate. It's been whole month since I left them. Climbing the tallest mountain was our last training and also a meeting point. Now I have to wait for them. Last time I saw them, they had become strong in their own way. Both of them greatly increased their stamina and strength. I was quite happy when they covered their whole body in haki. But Adam's ability to sense was greater than mine and Toshiro. He could literally sense miles away from the island. Maybe because of him being a sniper or something. They weren't the only ones to get strong. I could control my Conquerors haki easily. Not only that, the theory that I had with devil fruit was also obtained. I could easily assemble and disintegrate myself whenever I wanted. How cool was that!?

"Hey!" I turned to see Adam running towards me while Toshiro calmly walked.

"OF!" I gasped when Adam crushed me in his hug. "I can't believe we're leaving this island. Finally!" Tears of joy left his eyes. I sweatdropped.

"Let go of the kid before you crush him." Toshiro grunted. Adam blinked and saw me. My face was purple from lack of air. "A-air." I hoarsed out. He let go of me. I inhaled precious air.

Adam sheepishly rubbed his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry! Didn't see that!"

"I-it's okay." I waved him off. And stood on the edge of the mountain. I took a deep breath and bellowed.

"WE CONQUERED THIS ISLAND!" My shout started an avalanche. Toshiro quickly grabbed me before I fell off the mountain.

"Did you have to do that?" he deadpanned. Adam looked down the mountain. "Whoa." I grinned triumphtly.

"Of course!"

* * *

We left as soon as possible. Adam's request. We had log pose which was pointing towards our next island. Thankfully Adam and Toshiro learned to cook on Rusukaina. Well they had too or death was expected. Any way we were currently on the deck, deciding our flag and crew name.

"Count me out, my drawings bad." Adam warned us. Toshiro looked at him. "Maybe you're underestimating your ability. Here." He passed him a paper and pencil. He sighted and turned his back towards us. We looked at each other, confused.

He pulled up his picture, smiling at us. Oh god. It was the most horrible drawing I ever seen in my life. Toshiro twitched his eyes and looked at me. "Well, we are pirates. Maybe others will see this and run away in fear."

"Shut up!" Adam glared and muttered. "I told you, guys." He pouted.

"Okay. Our sniper is useless in drawing." He scowled. "What about you Toshiro?" I questioned him. He smirked and grabbed a paper. We waited for a while. He gave his drawing to us. We looked at it. Wow it was ten times, no thousand times better than Adam. He looked at me as if he listened to my thoughts. I ignored it and admired Toshiro.

"Toshiro! This is amazing! The ocean looks so real." He smirked at Adam. "Of course, it is." He scowled at him. "I get it. Stop."

Adam suddenly brightened and whispered something in Toshiro's ear. He grinned at him. "What are you guys planning?" I suspiciously asked them. They ignored me and started to draw. "Hey! What are doing? I wanna see!" I whined.

"This is perfect for our new flag." I saw the flag had a normal skull with bones behind it but there was red ball instead of a nose and its eyes had four lines in each of them. I liked the style but the red nose ticked me off.

"Hey! Are you guys mocking me!?" I grabbed their shirts and shouted. They laughed at me. These bastards. Hope they go to hell teasing their young.

"How rude!" Adam innocently scolded me. What? "Why Captain, we only wanted the flag to show who's the captain of this crew." Toshiro joined him. "After all your most distinct feature is your adorable nose."

A vein popped. "I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" They ran, laughing.

In the end, I decided let the flag fly. More like they both refused to make any other flag. I know they'll be a headache to me. I smiled. But I won't mind. Let the adventures of Buggy pirates start. I don't care if that name is egotistical. Enemies beware.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey, look here." Adam dropped the newspaper on the table. I put down the cup of coffee and Toshiro looked up from his breakfast. We both looked towards it. "Shiki the Golden Lion single-handedly assaulted the marine ford."

"So what?" Toshiro retorted and returned to his meal while I narrowed my eyes, remembering the familiar name.

"That's all you're going to say?" he gaped. He turned to me. "At least, tell me you're surprised by the news." I shrugged and sipped some coffee. "Well, it is interesting since he vanished when my Captain defeated him."

"See, Toshiro. This is how- wait, what?" he widened his eyes in disbelief. While Toshiro was scrutinizing at me in interest. "Don't tell me your Captain was Gold D Roger." Adam staggered and grabbed the table to stable himself. His face was in shock and astonishment.

I deadpanned. "You guys are really dumb. Didn't you guys see me at the execution?" I thought they figured it out.

Slam.

"Baka." "Stupid Cap." Both of them muttered but blush of embarrassment dusted their cheeks. I glared at them, hatefully. Wasn't my fault someone didn't use their freaking brains.

"By the way, we don't know nothing about your past." Toshiro wondered. Adam hummed in agreement. I looked at them, guilty. They have become my family. Maybe a little detail wouldn't hurt anybody.

I took a deep breathe. "I have been sailing on Oro Jackson with Roger pirates for five years. It's true that Gold D Roger was my captain. We did conquer the grand line and obtained the one piece. Yes, I did fight off Whitebeard and Golden lion pirates but never got the chance to meet their Captains."

Adam stared at me. "That's cool." I almost fell off my chair. "T-that's all you got to say?"

Toshiro snorted. "We don't care that you are one of the crew of a famous pirate." Adam smirked at me. "Just glad you told us something about yourself. Jeez it's hard to gain your trust, Captain."

I swear to god, they made their goal to make me cry every time they open their damned mouths. Thankfully no tears gathered.

The sea swayed gently forth and back. The strong breeze managed to create sounds of waves. The day was sunny and wild, a perfect match for sailing. I smiled when I saw dolphins swimming right beside our ship. The familiar sound of birds and ocean calmed my nerves. A familiar island appeared.

"Captain, are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked me as he lowered a boat on the waters.

"We can drop you off on the island." Toshiro tried to reason. I shook my head. "The villagers would be cautious. Besides you could contact me with those transponder snails." I held one to show them. They sighted when I jumped on the boat.

"Take care of yourself, Buggy." Adam shouted.

"You too. We'll meet in two weeks!" I shouted back. They nodded. I slowly sailed towards the island. I grabbed the sails and the breeze pushed it. The ship slowly disappearing from my sight. I docked the boat and wrapped myself in a cloak. I passed the familiar road. All the villagers were outside, laughing and doing their regular routine. I stepped in front of Partys bar.

Makino was doing her regular chores as always. Taking orders, bringing drinks and cleaning tables. She has grown taller these few years. And pretty for a twelve year old. She looked around. New faces meet her. Foosha village also gained population these few years. She looked behind the bar, where her mother was cleaning glasses and pouring drinks. It was perfect life for her. Her mother was fine, the bar was well-taken, everything seemed to go fine but there hasn't been a day when she thought about her brother. Has he been taking care of himself? Was he fine or deserted somewhere? Was he even alive? She shook off the thought. No, he's too stubborn to die. He'll be fine. I am sure he'll be fine. With that thought, she returned to her chores.

A man came into the bar. He was disguised in a clock. Only half of his face and sandals could be seen. He sat down one of the bars. Mother gave me alarming look. She kept an eye over him and gave me signal. I nodded and followed her instructions.

"Hello! Mister. What is your order for the day?" I chirped, ready to take notes on my notepad.

He chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Omoto-chan." I freezed. I recognized the voice anywhere. Surprise and disbelief took me. He took off his entire hood. A familiar blue hair and red nose came. He grinned at my face. "What no warm welcome after all these years?"

I throwed myself on him. We fell back, making a thud sound. Immediately tears fell over. I grabbed him closer. The familiar scent made me sob. I grabbed his shoulder and I barked out questions.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE BLOODY SIX YEARS!?" he looked away. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!?" my throat hurt from screaming. I tried to stop the tears.

He sheepishly rubbed his head. "Well you see, after I left –" I cut him. How dare him, trying to explain his way out of this. This idiot.

"Just shut up."

He stopped, ashamed. He looked down as if he was ready for all the consequence of his actions. I softened up. He still didn't change a bit. I rubbed off my tears. Maybe I was acting immature. I hugged him and pulled him closer to me.

"Just promise you won't leave without telling me." I whispered to him. I waited for his response. He patted my head. "I promise."

"Hey, guys! Buggy's home!" I laughed. I lifted him to show her. My mother gaped when she took a good look on buggy. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?"

I looked to see Buggy groan. "Like mother, like daughter." I smacked him. He sent me a confused look. I pushed myself off of him and glared. "You don't have the right to be cheeky here."

He pouted. But unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. I blinked. He softly whispered. "I missed you."

I smiled warmly. Maybe things will get better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Do you think Buggy will be alright?" Adam sipped some beer. After leaving their captain on Dawn Island, they decided to take a vacation on a nearby island. The restaurant was nice with its comforting aura and delicious food.

"Yeah, he'll be alright." Toshiro grunted out, without looking up from his food. Adam sighted. Maybe it's time to find another crewmember. A female one.

"I miss the little-"

 **BAM!**

We both looked up to see a woman who held the door open. She was quite a looker if I say so myself. She had white long hair with a kimono. The kimono showed off her fit and curvy body. The most unique thing about her was the ruby eyes. Man, what would I give to have her. I blinked when we locked eyes. And then she smirked.

"Hey there, boys!" she shouted and ran towards us. Toshiro and I shared a confused look. I haven't meet her before. By the looks of Toshiro, he also didn't.

"Wait!" A group of marine appeared at the door. The leader pointed his finger at us. "Stop in the name of justice! Thieves!" Thieves? Ahh Clever move, woman.

"If you guys don't want to be arrested, come with me." The woman suggested. Well we could easily beat these marines. Then the restaurant would kick us out. I don't want that besides this woman seemed interesting.

"Let's go, Toshiro." I grabbed my gun and stood up.

He stared me and sighted. "Fine. This doesn't count, you'll pay next time we have lunch." Dammit. He's smart. I'll give him that.

"Stop or we'll shoot." The marines raised their riffles in warning.

"Lead the way." I said. She grinned and crashed through a window. Okay, that works too. The marines shot but we already leaped after her. Amazingly, she made her way down as if she's a cat. Using poles and stands. Acrobats. We made a thud when we landed on the ground while she backward summersaulted quietly.

"Show off." Toshiro muttered. We quickly made our way towards a dark alley.

"You guys aren't bad." She complimented. Toshiro glared at her. "You made us waste a perfect meal."

I sweatdropped. She awkwardly poked her fingers. "Sorry about that. Besides I needed help."

"We're pirates, lady. We don't help." Toshiro turned to walk away.

"Wait." She grabbed my hand and pouted. How can I resist that face?

"Toshiro, come on. At least listen to her." I said. He looked back to see her face. She weakly gave him a wave. He sighted. "Make it quick."

"Welliwasmindingmyownbusinessthenthisassholethoughtitwasfunnytomakemehiswifeorsomethingsoikickedhiminthenutsandstolehisbelongingsandnowi'mstuckonthisisland." She said that in one breathe. We stopped to process what she said. Then Toshiro laughed. "I like you, Lady."

She blushed. I grabbed her shoulder. "Why don't you join the Buggy pirates?" I suggested. "Pirates?" she wondered.

Slam. "Ow, Toshiro. What was that for?" He hit me really hard. I rubbed my head.

"You're in no position to ask that. That's the Captain's decision." He stated.

"Sure! I'll join you." She agreed. I cheered and lead us towards our ship.

"The Captain's going to love you." I said. She smiled at me. Sigh. What a lovely woman.

"H-hey, wait!"

* * *

Akuma Hanako is an interesting woman. She was actually a pirate hunter but due to the accident with the marines. They discarded her as a criminal. And also she was an awesome cook. Can this woman be any more perfect?

"Stop staring at her like a creepy stalker." Toshiro grunted. I flushed. "Am not."

"Yes, you are. Now get ready, it's already been two weeks. The Captain would be waiting for us." He grabbed the sails and mentioned me to the steering wheel. I nodded and followed his instruction. After all, he was the first mate.

"Do you guys need any help?" She walked away from the kitchen towards us. Toshiro nodded and told her to look for any enemy ships. I grabbed the wheel and turned towards the direction of Dawn Island.

I looked at the watch in my wrist. "At this rate, we'll probably reach the island in an hour." I muttered.

A loud splash alerted us to an enemy ship. We turned to see a marine ships. Lots of ships to be exact.

"Umm Hanako." We looked back to see her but she was nowhere to be found. Toshiro glared me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I put up my hands. This wasn't my fault.

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust." He retorted. "We aren't that famous to have a fleet after us. So Hanako must have done something."

"Guys, I'm here." Hanako ran towards us with a katana in her hand. "Sorry, I had to bring my weapon for defense."

I smirked knowingly. Toshiro ignored me and asked her. "What have you done?" she sheepishly smiled at him. "Umm I kinda lied. I kicked a... celestial's nut."

"What!?" I grabbed her shoulder. She bowed her head. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" I shouted at her.

"Well you got guts, I'll give you that." Toshiro grinned. I shook a fist towards him. "Don't encourage her!"

"Okay guys. Everything is in past, now we got a real problem. Adam, you stay here." I tried to argue. "Protect Hanako and the ship." I immediately agreed.

Hanako eyebrow twitched. "I'm capable to fight and defend myself."

Toshiro ignored her and jumped towards the sea. "Jerk." She muttered.

"A pain in the ass too. But he means well." I added.

"ATTENTION PIRATES! WE HAVE SURRONDED THE AREA! WE WERE INFORMED THAT YOU HAVE THE SHE-DEVIL WITH YOU! GIVE HER TO US AND WE WILL LET YOU GO!" This warning echoed through the area.

I snorted and aimed a canon towards a ship. BOOM. And one goes down.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted to them. Hanako glared at me. "U-um… FUDGE YOU!" I gave her a thumbs up. She sighted. What did I do wrong?

PURUPURUPURU.

We looked to see the transponder snail ringing. I grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, Guys." Buggy's voice reached me. "Where the hell are you!?" I winced at the noise.

"Umm we're perfectly fine." I mentioned Hanako at the coming cannon balls. She nodded and leaped to the sky and skillfully cut through the balls. The katana shone brightly. I gaped. Wow isn't there anything this woman can't do?

"Hello? Adam, you there?" I broke from my thoughts and concentrated on Captain's voice. "Yeah, I'm listening, Cap."

I grabbed my sniper and took aim. "Are you okay? I hear fighting." And shoot. Bullseye. I saw one of the sniper fell from ship.

"Yeah, we're okay. We're totally kicking their ass." I grinned when I saw the ships collapse one by one. Not bad Toshiro not bad. "Oh by the way, you'll love our new crewmember." She was handling the situation effortlessly. She's not a stranger to danger.

"A crewmember?" He questioned. A cannon dangerously close splashed near the ship. Okay, five more ships to go. Come on, Toshiro why are you being so slow?

"Guess what? She's a cook and a fighter. Also a beauty." I winked at her. She blushed and slide her katana into her sheath. It was beautifully designed. It was black with golden patterns on its squared guard and patterns of trees on its sheath. A red ribbon was connected to the sheath. Wonder what kind of pattern did it have on the blade?

"Really!? Awesome. It was getting boring with you and Toshiro." She laughed at the forwardness of the Cap. I fumed. "Brat."

"By the way, where are you?" I checked the compass. "North-east, why?"

"See you." Click. I put the receiver down and went towards the kitchen. "What's for lunch, Hanako?"

"I made some beef stewed in wine. Do you think the Captain would alright?" she looked at me, worried. "He'll be alright." I reassured her.

Toshiro came upon the deck with splash. He looked at us, seriously. "I'm hungry."

We sweatdropped. "Boy, Toshiro. You were slow." I teased him. "Maybe old age is getting to you."

"Slow!? You try destroying thirteen ships on your own." He seethed. I grinned. "Well I would have done faster than you."

He growled at me. "You wanna go, puny human."

I cracked my knuckles. "Bring it on, fish stick."

Hanako pushed us apart. "Girls! Girls! You're both pretty." She grinned. "Now let's go eat that stew."

We looked away from each other. "Hana-chan saved you from an ass beating from me." I said.

"We all know, I'll beat you black and blue." He retorted.

"Boys." She warned us. We quickly made our way towards the kitchen. Wouldn't want the chef angry at us.

* * *

"So what do you think, Cap?" Adam cheerfully asked me. I looked over the woman. She had unusual features but from her fit structure and well maintained katana, I could say she could protect herself. A swordswoman, how awesome! I kept a blank face. Toshiro looked at me. He was ready to throw her off the ship. Wonder what she did to him.

"What? You don't like her." Adam pouted. Hanako herself looked nervous, clenching her kimono tightly. Toshiro sadistically smirked at her.

"Welcome aboard, Oba-chan." I plainly stated.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BRAT!?" She shrieked. Yep, she'll fit in nicely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hanako was the big sister I never wanted. She was annoying and bratty as hell. I'm glad Toshiro agreed with me. Meanwhile Adam flirted with her, all damn day long. To my frustration, she flirted back. All this lovely dovely made me wanna gag. But damn her for being such an amazing chef. Not only that, she also taught me some sword fighting. I blame Adam for exposing my secrets to her. I also loved her sarcastic side. Sigh. I love sarcastic people. They make the world go round.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" Hana tied an apron around her waist and turned towards me. I scratched my hair and yawned tiredly.

"Isn't it a bit too early?" I asked her.

"It's 10 o'clock. The guys are already up and brushing their teeth's." She replied. "How about some eggs and bacon."

I nodded my head. She then placed a cup of coffee in front of me. I grabbed it eagerly. "Thanks, Hana. You're the best."

She turned on the stove. "I know." Slowly burnt bacon and eggs filled the room. After a while, the table was set for people.

"Why don't you call the others?" she asked. I nodded and screamed. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

She winced and glared at me. "I could have done that myself." Toshiro and Adam stepped into the kitchen. I smirked at her, smugly. She exasperated in frustration.

"Guess what, Cap?" I didn't like the smirk on Adam's face. He passed me some bounties. I made a confused look and asked. "What?"

"Look through it." I turned the pages. Toshiro, Adam and Hana had higher bounties on their head. "What? You think you got higher bounties, now you're some hot shot." I said, glumly. Dammit, I still don't have a bounty of my own.

"Looks like Toshiro is the Captain of Buggy Pirates." What? He pointed under Toshiro's picture. Captain of Buggy Pirates. Fishman. Deal with precaution.

I pointed my finger towards him. "So what? I'm still the Captain."

He laughed. "Sure, Sure." He waved me off.

"Toshiro, Defend me." I whined. Interested, Hana looked over him. He chugged some juice and sighted, satisfied.

"He's right." He said. I smirked, smug. He continued. "You still don't have a bounty, Buggy." My smirk dropped. They laughed their asses off.

"You guys suck." I groaned.

* * *

"See you in week, Captain." I waved them goodbye in return. We have been following the same routine every month. I promised Makino that I would visit her whenever I could. Amazingly, the crew didn't ask me about the island even Hana. It made the respect I have for them grow more. I smiled. I'm glad I have them as my Nakama.

"Makino! Bro is back!" I shouted as I opened the door. The familiar homey feeling hit me.

Makiko smiled at me. "Hey, Buggy. How has the adventures been?" She passed me a bottle of beer. I took a big gulp and told her about it.

"Why don't you bring your crewmembers too?" She questioned.

"Maybe someday." I said. It would be funny to see Makiko being overprotective and scolding Toshiro and Adam. Yeah, someday. I looked around.

"Looking for Makino." I nodded my head. "I think she went to Dadan. Nowadays she frequently visit them more. I wonder why?" She wondered. I grabbed my cap and put it on my head. I stood up.

"I'm going to visit the brat." I told her. She nodded and told me to bring her back before dinner.

* * *

When I got near the shack, there was chaos going in there. A child's scream echoed loudly. I quickly went into the shack and opened Dadan's door. Everything was out of place. Dogra and Magra were crying in a corner. While Dadan had a baby in her arms and Makino was waving toys in front the baby, trying to calm him. Or her.

"What the hell does he need?" Dadan asked Makino. I winced at the dark circles on her eyes. At the babys shrill cry, I quickly went towards Dadan and grabbed the baby.

"What are doing, Buggy?" I ignored her and carefully cradled the baby's head on my shoulder. I grabbed the bottle and went towards the kitchen. I grabbed some milk and put it to stove to warm it. Thankfully, the baby shrill cry softened to hiccups. I patted his back. I put the milk into the bottle and measured the temperature. I put the nipple toward the hungry mouth. He opened immediately and sucked it. I cradled his head in correct position.

"H-how did you do that?" Dadan and Makino gaped, surprise and disbelief in their voice. "We had him for nearly a months and we didn't had a clue what he wanted but you just meet him."

"I surprised how he didn't die at this rate." I snapped. They flinched. "God dammit, Makino. Why didn't you tell your mother about this?"

She bowed her head in shame. "Well mom was busy. I didn't want to disturb her."

I glared at her and looked down at the baby. He was wearing a light grey jumpsuit. I stared at him in shock. He had a cute little button nose. Familiar freckles and ruffled black hair. When he opened his eyes, I immediately knew.

"Where did you found him?" I spluttered to Dadan. She raised her eyebrow. "This bra-" I glared. "I mean he was dumped on us."

"By who?" I narrowed my eyes. Where was Rouge?

"A marine vice admiral, Garp-san." Makino answered. I clenched my teeth. Dammit. What the hell happened to Rouge!? I swear to god if he raised his hand on her, I'll fucking kill him.

"Any reason?" I asked her. Dadan shook her head. "He came here alone. Blackmailing us to take care of him or jail time for us."

I looked back at the baby. He cooed back at me. "What's his name?" I quietly asked.

"Portagaz D. Ace." I choked at the name. It's him. His dead Captain's kid. I gotta find Rouge.

"Do you know when he is coming back?" Makino and Dadan looked at each other. Finally Dadan said. "Today."

Ace grabbed my finger with his tiny hands. He's so tiny. I choked back my tears. I'll be patient. I swear Ace, I'll find your mom.

* * *

It was getting to get dark. Makino already left. Dadan and her family were resting in their shacks. I chuckled at Ace's sleepy face. No doubt, he caused trouble for them. I think some rest would be good for them. I hummed a tune and rocked Ace. He slowly went to sleep. I noticed the shack was getting warmer and warmer by the second. Guess summer is working its wonder.

I cradled Ace and went outside for cool air. I stopped at a cliff and sat down. I felt bad for Roger. He never even got the chance to meet his son. I let out a sigh as a cool breeze hit us. I sensed someone heading towards us. Finally.

I stood up and faced him. He calmly came from the bushes and stood five feet away from us. He scanned me and held his gaze on Ace. I gripped him unconsciously. He looked the same as the pictures of him in the newspaper.

"Give him to me. Buggy." He demanded. I gave him a furious glare. How dare he use my name.

"Where is Portagaz D. Rouge?" I narrowed my eyes. He widened his eyebrow in surprise. After a while, he answered.

"She's dead."

I snarled and released a powerful haki towards him. The ground and trees cracked under the pressure while Garp impressively stood tall.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I hissed at him. He looked at me, interested.

"That's some impressive control, kid."

I clenched my teeth in frustration. I have to fight him. But I can't let Ace get hurt. Fine. I took a stance with one arm curled around Ace and the other in a fist. I'll beat him black and blue. He watched me carefully. I took a step forward when he surprised me.

"I didn't do anything to Rogue." I stopped immediately. I glared at him to continue. He sighted and went towards the edge of the cliff.

"Sit." He told me. I stared at him suspicious. He seemed like an honest man. I knew he wouldn't hurt Ace nor will he attack my back as a coward. I only wanted answers from him. I followed my instinct and sat next to him.

"How did you find her and Ace?" I quietly asked him. Strangely, Ace slept through the whole fiasco. He snuggled into his blankets for warmth.

"Roger told me." I gaped. What the hell? What in the world was Roger thinking, trusting a marine. "He told me to take care of him."

Now to think about, Captain and Garp had never attempted tried to kill each other. Well not at first. But after years, the killing intent loosened and slowly formed into friendly spar. That still didn't explain why Roger trusted him more than his crewmembers?

"Then I waited fifteen months for the marines to stop searching." No doubt, trying to erase any heritage of Roger. I never felt so disgusted with the World Government and Marines. "Finally when I came to Baterilla, I was surprised to see Rouge going to labor."

I paled in realization. "W-what? That's impossible. You're saying that she was pregnant for twenty months."

He didn't show any emotion.

"Then that means she-" I closed my eyes in grief. I looked at Ace, heartbroken. He didn't even had the chance to know his strong mother. My eyes burned as I tried to keep my tears at bay.

"A-ace, I'm so sorry." I trembled. Silent tears dropped on his face. His innocent eyes opened and he happily gurgled at me. I felt somebody was clenching my heart. "Y-you didn't even get to meet your parents."

Slowly Ace's lip started to tremble. I immediately rocked and shushed him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise. It's the least I could do for your parents."

Garp watched the teen crying. He patted his back for comfort but only resulted him crying even more as if he was the cause of his misery. He has seen Buggy many times on Roger's ship. But now looking at him, he can't help but to sympathize with him. He couldn't help but curse the marines. He was proud of the justice on his back but he was starting to doubt the World Government.

I rubbed my tears from my face and looked towards Garp. "So what are going to do to him?"

He smiled at me. "I'm gonna adopt him as my grandson and help him to become a great marine."

I chuckled. "Keep dreaming, old man. He's gonna become a great pirate like his father."

He glared at me. "He will be impressed by his powerful and strong Ji-chan and become a marine."

I ticked. "You strong? Ha. Don't make me laugh, old fart. He's soo gonna be impressed by me, his Oji-san."

He growled and I pulled my sleeves back. Ace's giggling made us look at him. I softened.

"Maybe he will decide for himself." I told him. He humped in denial. "No way, he will become a marine."

"A PIRATE!" Stupid delusional old fart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Okay guys, I told the serial number of the Transponder snail, so don't be afraid to call me." I said hurriedly, grabbing my bags and readying my boat. Dadan and Makino watched me, puzzled. I continued. "There's baby food in the cabinets. Oh and don't forget to bath him before he goes to bed but don't get any water in his ears cuz he freaks out. If he gets cranky, just put him in his favorite swing and sing any tune. Especially don't let the bandits get too near to him, they'll just make him stupid."

They both looked even more confused. I grabbed Makino and gave her a serious look. "If you feel like you're drowning in misery, just go get help from your mom."

"Why don't you stay here and take of him?" Dadan grabbed my arm in desperation. I shrugged her off. "I already have a man-child to take care on the ship."

Ace, in Makino's arm gave a gurgle and clenches his tiny fists towards me. I grabbed him and gave a gentle hug.

Makino looked between us. "Are you sure you aren't his mother or something?" I ignored her and baby talked to Ace. "Who's a good baby? You are! Take care of Dandan and Makino for me."

"Isn't it the other way?" Dadan muttered angrily. I gave her Ace. I ruffled Makino's hair. "Sorry kiddo. Wished I gave you more time."

She smiled at me. "It's okay. Maybe next time." "That's my girl. And Dadan don't forget to take pictures."

* * *

"Hey Cap. How was the trip? H-hey are you crying." Adam looked worriedly as his Captain boarded the ship and weird enough, his shoulders were shaking and sniffing sounds came from him. Hana and Toshiro turned to their Captain.

"Captain?" Toshiro grabbed his shoulder and recoiled back when Buggy showed his face. He was actually crying. Toshiro looked for help from Hana and Adam, unsure what to do. Hana sighted and gave Buggy a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She softly asked him, stroking his back to comfort him.

Buggy sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I-I can't leave him." And again went into a crying mode. Hana signaled a questioning look to Toshiro and Adam. They both looked clueless.

"Leave who? Cap." Adam asked him.

"My Baby!" Buggy cried even louder.

" **WHAT!? YOU HAVE A BABY!"** They looked at him, shocked. Suddenly Hana growled and slapped him across his face. His face connected to a wall.

"You Bastard!" She shrieked. Buggy groaned in pain as he slide from the wall. She approached him, furious. "I'll teach you a lesson about parenthood and how abandoning their children is bad."

"W-wait." Buggy groaned. Toshiro and Adam held back a furious and demonic Hana from tearing Buggy into pieces.

"It's not mine."

"NANI!?"

* * *

Hana handed me an ice bag and smiled sheepishly after I told them about Ace. I snatched the bag as I kept my glare on her. I put the bag near my burning cheek and sighted as I felt the cooling effect.

"I can't wait to meet your family." She tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. I bet there just like you." Adam said. I wonder what would their reaction would be if I told them a Marine vice admiral was a friend of mine and Ace, the son of the Pirate king.

I smirked. "That would be interesting."

Toshiro crossed his arms. "Not to be rude or something but do you mind if you look at the ship?"

"What the hell did you guys do to the ship!?" I looked around to see the ship had taken a lot of damage. Planks were poorly attached to the ship. The main mast was in the brink of collapsing. "Dammit! I told you guys to look after the ship, not damage it!"

"The marines had a good shots at her. We were too busy fighting them off." Adam said. I sighted. Blaming wouldn't help us now.

"Are there any leaks?" I asked Adam. He shook his head. "Thankfully, the cannons didn't hit the lower part of the ship."

I nodded and went to the check the keel. Hana looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking the keel of the ship." I replied.

"Since when did you become a shipwright?" Adam asked.

"I may know one or two things about ships."

I checked for any cracks on the keel or creaks of the floor. It was stable. We could travel 3 months on it if there isn't any more attacks. After that, I made up my mind.

"How is she?" Toshiro asked me.

I patted the ship. "Well I can't exactly say she's in good shape. We could probably travel on it for 2 or 3 months if there isn't any more attacks."

"We will be forced to get a new ship." Adam and Hana realized. I nodded and smiled. "I know where we could get the best ship from."

* * *

Water 7 was really in a bad shape. We anchored the ship near dock 1. There wasn't a single person in view. All shops were closed and streets were empty. Not a single soul was here.

"Err… are you sure we could find ships here?" Hana asked me.

"This place is too depressing." Adam whined. I glared at him. "Well we wouldn't be in this situation if somebody followed their Captains order."

They instantly shut their mouth. Toshiro gave a pointed look. I sighted. "Sorry. I shouldn't point fingers when I'm also at fault. I should've been there with you guys."

I walked towards Tom's house. The crew followed me. I knocked the door and waited. Instead of Tom, an old woman opened the door. She looked at us with a sneer.

"Well. What do you want?" she mocked. Hmm… seems like with the city, the people also changed.

"Hello, Madam." I started politely. "Do you know a Fishman called Tom? Have you seen him?"

She sneered. "That good for nothing fish? What do you want with him?"

"I want to meet him. Have you seen him?" I asked her again. I was getting annoyed by her rude behavior.

She smirked. "You'll find him where he belongs. In Garbage." She cackled madly. I clenched my fist in frustration. Hana put her hand on my shoulder and shaked her head.

"He's at Scrap Island." The old hag said. I nodded. "Thanks for all the help."

"People here aren't really a friendly bunch." Adam said after we left the old hag's house.

"It really isn't there fault. I mean look at the condition they're living in." Hana defended them.

"They are really cautious around pirates too." Toshiro observed. I saw some of the folks hiding in their home, afraid of us.

"I can't blame them. After the death of the King of Pirates, I'm sure pirates attacked them from every corner for a ship like Oro Jackson." I explained. We crossed the stone bridge to find wrecked remains of ships. I'm sure a shipwright could make a ship out of this remains. I sensed Tom with two unfamiliar teenagers. I started to make my way towards them. Hana tried to stop me.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" She put her hands on her waist. "We don't even know where they are."

I stared at her in confusion.

"Cap, we still didn't teach her about Haki." Adam said in obvious tone. I ohhed in realization and turned to him.

"Adam, you're in charge of teaching her Haki and increasing her stamina." I ordered him. Hana looked confused while Adam nodded. The sun was starting to go down.

"Cap, we should get going. It's getting dark." Toshiro said. I replied. "Lead the way then."

* * *

When we reached the shore side, a teenager was pulling a child's cheek while he was pulling his blue hair. Loud curses and stupid nicknames escaped from their mouths.

"Stupid-Berg!"

"Moron-ky!"

"TA HA HA HA HA!" Large hands split them apart. I recalled my memories of me and shanks fighting with Tom stopping us. Tom hasn't changed a bit. He continued laughing cheerily and said. "You said Stupid-Berg again!"

"Hey! Tom." I called out to him. He froze and turned around, shocked. I smirked at him. "Hey old-man."

"Buggy!" He head-locked and ruffled my hair. "Where have you been these years?" I laughed and escaped his head lock. I smirked smugly when he looked at me in shock. As kids, Tom loved to headlock me and shank. And he had the advantage of his strong fishman ability. I couldn't escape from those headlocks until today. He laughed. "I see you have trained with gusto! And even formed a crew."

I facepalmed when Adam and Hana awkwardly shook his hand and introduced themselves. I felt like a parent disappointed in their children. Thankfully Toshiro nodded his head in respect and introduced himself.

"Hey! Who is the red-nose?" A vein popped up as the bright blue haired rudely pointed at me.

"At least I'm not a pervert who wears an underwear!" I retorted.

My crew sighted. "Here we go again." Hana rolled her eyes.

"Hana." I whined and childishly pouted. "You should be on my side."

Tom laughed louder. "Buggy! You found a crew who has lots of gusto!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I introduced my whole crew to Tom and his workers on the way towards his home. I asked him how he has been these years. I was surprised when he told me he was on a trial for the crime of building the Oro Jackson. He had seven years till he builds the Puffing Tom then he's trial would lift up. I was upset that the residents of Water 7 was treating him like garbage. I offered him a place on my ship and protection. He refused, saying Water 7 was his home and he wouldn't betray it when it was at its worst.

We reached Tom's home. It was a warehouse under the stone bridge. I wouldn't say it was in the best condition but it had a homey feeling to it. I was kinda angry at the condition that Tom was living at but I kept quiet. I didn't want to point out the obvious.

"Hey Kokoro! Look who's here!" Tom happily grabbed and pushed us through the door. We fell down.

"Oh my. Look how you have grown Buggy." Kokoro was lovely as ever. She hugged me and looked over my crew. "And look you got yourself a crew." I puffed out proudly and introduced my crew.

"Kokoro meet my crew. This is the best first mate and navigator, Toshiro. The world's greatest shooter, Adam. First class cook and finest swordswoman, Hana-chan." I presented each crewmember with my arms open. I missed their warm looks.

Kokoro laughed cheerfully. "I'm glad you found a family, Buggy."

"Hey guys, am I dreaming or is that a giant frog doing a freestyle?" Adam pointed towards Yokozuna who was indeed doing freestyle with Franky cheering him.

Franky looked up. "Aren't frogs supposed to?"

"Yeah they can, kid." I replied before anyone answered. I felt sorry for him when I was informed he was abandoned by his pirate parent for being a troublesome kid. He is kind of an obnoxious kid but I'm pretty sure he meant well. While the other kid, Iceburg is a silent type. He didn't said a word the whole way.

Franky ignored me and continued his coaching. Tom laughed and assured us. "Don't worry, he'll soften up to you guys." He ignored his I won't cry. "By the way, you didn't tell us the reason of your visit?'

I rubbed my head, smiling awkwardly. "Oh yeah, about that-"

 **BAM!**

"TOM! WE'RE HOME!" A loud and drunken voice alerted us. I saw a drunk woman swaying a bottle of sake from a man. A beanie covered her long curly braided purple hair. She wore a dark baggy sweatpants with a white top. A tool belt hung at her waist. Her grey eyes were laughing when the man tried to take sake from her. The man looked like doctor. He had long tied blue hair with bangs on his face and grey eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat with white shirt and black pants.

"Nikki, I think that's enough for you." The man said worriedly to the woman, Nikki. She giggled and took a huge gulp of sake.

"Lukas bro! I'm not even drunk yet!" She finished with hiccup and fell down. We sweatdropped. It was obvious she was very drunk.

They were bickering and insulting each other. Finally Toshiro asked Tom who they were.

"Guys meet Nikki Bakers and Lukas Vesalius. Oh they're both twins."

Twins? But they look and act different from each other except their grey eyes. She was kind of a tomboyish while he was worrier but serious type.

"By the way, Buggy what were you saying?" Tom asked.

I looked at him, serious. "Tom, I was hoping that you would make us a ship."

He laughed cheerfully and instantly all my worries left me. I knew I could count on him. "Thanks Tom-"

"No." That made me stop. I turned to ask why.

"I didn't say I won't. I just have one condition." He grinned mischievously.

"What condition?" I asked him eagerly.

* * *

The next morning, I went to look for Lukas and Nikki. Toshiro and the others went with Kokoro to tour around the island. I'm sure they won't cause too much trouble. I located the twins and Tom near the Scrap island. Ahh the advantages of haki.

I saw Tom and the others were making a track for the train but most surprising thing was that Nikki was helping them. She wasn't drunk and looked engrossed in her work. I looked around and found Lukas sitting alone, watching them. I made my way towards him, silently.

"Whatcha doing?" I suddenly asked him. He turned, eyes widened with surprise.

"Don't do that. You scared me." he scowled. I smirked. "No promises."

"Your sister's good at her job." I complimented.

"You're just surprised she isn't drunk." He sighted. I sheepishly smiled.

"It wasn't always like this." This got me interested. He took out a cigarette and lit it. I watched him as he took a big drag and huff out the smoke.

"We have been sailing with our Captain for two years. Before being pirates, we lived at St. Poplar. I become a Doctor and Nikki, a shipwright. One day, a man came to our shop with the promises of adventure. Nikki being the adventurous gal agreed at once and I was forced to come with her. Well I couldn't leave my sister alone." he sighted when his cigarette finished.

"Then he betrayed you because you were getting between his and your sister's love!" I excitedly continued his story. I rubbed my chin. "But your sister loved you more than him. So out of jealousy, the Captain banished you and your sister from his ship! *Sob* Nothing can come between sibling's love! Your sister must be heartbroken and how brave you are! You were only trying to protect your sister!" I finished it with fire in my eyes.

He raised his eyebrow. "Nope. We left him because he was kind of an asshole and in my sister's opinion, he wasn't taking care of her ship." I ohhed in realization.

"I decided you and Nikki will join my awesome crew!" I said with a stars in my eyes.

"You should start by asking us first, idiot." He yelled at me with shark-teeth. I ignored him and called out his sister. "Hey Nikki! Join my crew!"

"Sure!" She answered back.

"H-hey wait!" Lukas spluttered.

* * *

Lukas waited patiently until all of them retired from work and quickly grabbed Nikki. She was out of her mind joining with pirates again. She laughed and asked me what's wrong.

I stopped. "What's wrong? You know what's wrong, Nikki. We finally have home again after avoiding the Navy. Now you want to be a pirate again. And you don't even know anything about the buggy. We'll be repeating our mistake over and over again." I crossed my arm. Her smile left and eyes locked with mine.

She looked at me, serious. "Lukas, tell me. Do I look happy?"

"What?" What does she mean by that?

"Do I look like I'm happy?" She asked again.

Honestly, she wasn't happy the first day, we came here. Sure it was pleasure to meet the creator of Oro Jackson but…

"You know the answer then…" She smiled sadly. "I don't want to live like this. I don't want to build ships for the rest of my rest especially for strangers. Tom already knew I wasn't happy here so he told me about joining Buggy. He's a great guy and Tom never lies." She looked towards the sea with a longingness.

"So you're just going to join him because Tom said so?" I angrily said.

"Do you want me to work all day and drink all night!?" She turned and hissed at me. I took a step back when she got into my face. "I will make them a ship and leave this goddamned city!" with that, she stormed off.

I stared her until she disappeared from my sight. I huffed angrily and took out a cigarette. The familiar smell relaxed my mind. I stayed there for the whole night, finishing bottles of booze and watching the moon. Fine if she wants to go, she can go. I don't want to be in her mess again.

I stormed away from him. AAAGGGHHH. I thought he could understand my situation but nooo. That jerk. I walked through the streets of water 7 to calm my thoughts. As I passed through streets, instantly regret and shame filled me. Dad would be so disappointed.


End file.
